<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>代号1-30 by choosexix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950943">代号1-30</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosexix/pseuds/choosexix'>choosexix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>狩猎者 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zhang Yi Xing|Lay - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosexix/pseuds/choosexix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇合集，每章节间没有任何联系性。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Lay, 我兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>狩猎者 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La proie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你把头抵在他的肩膀上，双手扶着他的阴茎快速撸。他窝在你怀里，在你耳边一直急促地喘息，喷到你脖子里痒痒的。这喘息声听得你非常冒火，低头想和他交换一个火热激烈的长吻。他别过头反手掴了你一巴掌，大概十分钟他就要上台了，没时间补口红。然后他揪着你的头发对你说：“下去舔。”</p><p>你跪到地板上含他勃起的长枪，紧紧的吸住他，你立刻听到他舒服的呻吟声，他坐在高脚椅上来回扭动，磨蹭屁股里跳蛋，后腰绑的红黑丝巾垂下来随着动作一晃一晃扎的你眼疼。你真想现在就插进去让他含着你的精液跳舞。</p><p>他拍了下你的头让你快点，你走神了。</p><p>你吞进他的阴茎用喉头压迫前端，舌头绕着柱体打转，用手指按压揉捏囊袋，然后再吐出来吮吸两下，这两下会让他舒服的哆嗦一阵。把跳蛋开到最大档了，含着他的阴茎吞吐几个来回，可他还不射，没时间了。</p><p>你听到门外有几个人在叫他，有他的小秘书。他本应该在候场，而不是在化妆室的隔间让人口交。</p><p>他整个人都急躁起来，把腿抬到你的肩上夹着你的头，你跟着他动作，看他一边磨屁股一边挺腰。阴茎几乎插到你喉咙深处你，这让你条件反射性想吐，导致喉头剧烈收缩箍着他的阴茎，他揪着你的头发来回抽插，囊袋时不时碰到你的嘴唇，你跟不上他的速度被他揪的头皮发痛，满嘴都是膻腥味，快要窒息。你本能的想退出来，但他这时夹紧你的头，把你推倒在地，快要坐到你头上。</p><p>几秒后他的囊袋贴近你的下巴，射在你嘴里。而你从未觉得他射精的过程如此漫长。</p><p> </p><p>他喘着气儿起身穿裤子，皱眉恼怒的看你。如果不是你坚持要放跳蛋他也不会这样。你也没想到他今天这么兴奋，往常不会这样。<br/>
他快速的整理好自己，开门前表情平静的对你说：“咽下去，把东西关了。” </p><p> </p><p>啊，没时间把罪魁祸首拿出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你不停地漱口喝了好几杯水，可鼻腔里还是有股膻腥味，你自己不介意，你担心别人能闻到，对他影响不好，虽然这没什么，很多明星都这样干过。但你不想他被别人误解，哪怕一点点的可能性。</p><p>你站在台下，听他刻意压低声音说出品牌要求的开场词，然后伴随音乐响起的甜腻嗓音，该死的性感，眼镜还反着灯光一闪一闪，真是要命。就在几分钟前他还眼神迷离沉迷在高潮的余韵里，现在他反手摘掉眼镜，摆出舞台上才会有的表情，随性、挑逗、迷惑、调笑。每一个动作都在勾人，连呼吸声都是暗示。</p><p>他旋着蹲下又反身再撑起，腰肢纤细动作流畅，你能看出他在享受，不仅仅是舞台，还有那个没打开的跳蛋。你握着手机心想要不要打开。那他有可能在舞台上跳着就射出来，裤子很紧没人能看出来。</p><p>但如果那样做他肯定会很生气。毕竟他那么热爱舞台。</p><p>你看他朝你这边走过来，丝巾随着步伐飘的十分色情，他扶着皮带是在干什么呢，难道他等不及已经射了。走到中间停下扶着屁股抖了两下。你意外的有些想笑，他在床上都没这么骚。然后对着你拍屁股，这是明目张胆的引诱。你知道他也有些等不及了。跳蛋埋在他的肠道被复杂的舞蹈动作牵动来回挤压，他又那么敏感，说不定现在已经挪到他最脆弱的那个点上。<br/>
他跳的越来越用力，你确定了他这不是跳舞，这是在自慰。跳蛋肯定隔着肠道反复摩擦他的前列腺，你把打开跳蛋了。</p><p>看他和屁股里的跳蛋一起独舞，性感的不像人类。那两条扎眼丝巾被他扭动的屁股顶的荡来荡去，这让你想到做爱时拍打他屁股惊起的肉浪。他就像那两条丝巾一样，柔软、光滑、艳丽、轻盈，飘起来勾人心弦，没人能不为舞台上的他心动，那是闪光熠熠的巨星，是美到极致的体现。</p><p>不论如何你都想立刻和他来一发，每次看他跳舞都能让你硬到发痛。</p><p> </p><p>于是看到他跳完你便扭头走回独属于他的化妆室，你要在那里擒获他，然后把他抽髓剥皮细细品味，你把跳蛋调到最大档。</p><p> </p><p>你想到他白嫩紧致的大腿，大腿内侧轻轻一掐就变粉红的嫩肉，随着呼吸一张一合的裸粉色蜜穴泛着水光仿佛淋上蜂蜜，丰盈挺翘的臀尖只用嘴唇亲吻就能晃动起来，像果冻，然后薄背肌覆盖的雪白的背上布满细密汗珠，低头舔舐嘴里都是甜的，再啃上他同样洁白的纤细的好像不用力就能掐断的天鹅颈，用手指仔细触摸每一颗小米牙。神造物不及他分毫。</p><p> </p><p>他突然推门而入打断你的回忆。你被即将开始的性爱煽动的浑身火热。</p><p> </p><p>他喘着气急步走向你，一把拉过你按倒门上，把你带入到一个莽撞高热的亲吻中，猎物主动送上门，你差点没反应过来。很好，他还记得锁门，你顺着他的力道回应这个吻，顺着他的腰线去脱他的裤子，发现后腰还别着麦没摘，他好像比你都要着急。</p><p>这让你更兴奋了，你把他抱起来走到化妆台边放下，他的手已经伸进你的裤裆来回揉捏肉棒，然后低头吸起来，他今天真的该死的性感。他吸了两下把你的鸡巴舔的布满水光，撑身坐到化妆台上把鞋子蹬下，让你把他裤子扯掉。</p><p>你摸出安全套用牙咬开，看着他双腿张到最开，抬起屁股用手掰开饱满的臀肉，露出中间那个还在流水的甜穴，纤长的食指和中指整根没入，一边喘气一边搅，捏出震动的跳蛋丢在地上嗡嗡作响。蜜穴鲜红随着呼吸张合泛着水光，淫水流了一屁股。</p><p>你抬起他的腿准备戴套进去，他却伸手把你推倒地上，屁股坐在你的阴茎上，蜜穴已经把头含进去了，他打掉你手中的安全套，抬头看你。</p><p>“废物快用你的鸡巴操我。”</p><p>他的音色如此美妙，慵懒中带着一丝构建欲望的沙哑。<br/>
他猛的坐下去把你完全吃进去了。<br/>
他可真辣。</p><p>你立刻挺腰动起来，听到他小声呻吟，垂着头抱紧大腿跟着你的动作来回摆动。这里面伴随前所未有的湿滑，他熟透了，他现在就是成熟的果实，只用舌尖按压就能溢出深红的果汁。你快速找到能让他高潮的那个地方，用力顶了一下，你听到他的一声尖叫然后把声音吞到胸腔发出绵长的磨人的呻吟，只听一声就让人心碎。</p><p>“啊——嗯、唔嗯……”</p><p>你挺腰粗暴的磨蹭着那一点再用力的顶到最深处。来回几次后你听不到他的声音也看不到他的表情，他可能哭了。</p><p>你慢下来想拍他的脸颊看他怎么样了。谁知道他动起来，肠道含着你的阴茎一上一下的摩擦，他抬起头，红着眼对你说了两个字。</p><p>“用力。”</p><p>他今天兴奋的不正常，像一头发情的狮子。<br/>
你把他翻过来让他趴在地上，重重的撞进深处。他被你撞击浑身颤抖，随着你的冲撞呻吟，每一次退出他都会吸紧你不让你出去，然后你再顶进去他就会压低屁股追着你让你抵达更深处。</p><p>手伸到前面揉搓他滴水的阴茎前端，这个动作让他又让他颤了一下。<br/>
你的手潜入白T捏住他的乳尖，他几乎是立刻就叫了出来，你用力揉捻了一下他的乳尖，然后你听到他的叫声变成舒服的呻吟。</p><p>“啊、啊…哈啊…啊——”</p><p>他张嘴咬住自己的手腕，断断续续的射在你手心里。同时后穴疯狂的收缩，你用力照着敏感处抽插几下就要抽出来。</p><p>他紧紧攥住你的手，摇头。<br/>
他说不出来话，他要你射在里面，你知道他什么意思。<br/>
于是你最后顶了一下，射在他还在收缩的小穴里。<br/>
“啊嗯……”<br/>
你们在地上躺着感受高潮后的余韵。</p><p>过一会儿他换好衣服准备含着你的精液离开进行下一项工作。<br/>
最后他对你说：“晚上去找你。”</p><p>舞台是他的发情剂。你这样想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Me Like You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你只是随便扫了一眼就看到了那只“吸血鬼”。</p><p>朋友死活要拉你来看百鬼夜行，你不懂一对情侣带你出门玩耍的意义在哪里，他们说是为了避免你一个人过万圣节太寂寞。<br/>所以现在他们把你丢下让你一个人看百鬼夜行，因为你和朋友走散了。<br/>三人行必有灯泡灯泡。你并不在意这些，比起固定伴侣，每天都是新鲜的年轻男孩更令你兴奋。<br/>在此刻，你恰好看到了尤物。<br/>皮肤白皙，脖子上带了黑色choker，眼睛红红的，画着吸血鬼的妆容，卡在唇边的两颗小獠牙，还有着黑披风，真像那么回事。就是过分鲜嫩了，绝对是清纯大学生，站在四处游荡的鬼怪中像只迷途的羔羊。这个猎物很符合你的胃口。于是你出击了。<br/>你走到他背后拍了下他的背，他受惊地回头，看你调笑道：“迷路的小羊崽？”<br/>他惊了好一会儿才反应过来回答你：“大概是吧。”<br/>你又问他：“一个人吗，还是等朋友？”<br/>“等朋友。你呢。”他看着你的眼睛说。<br/>“我也是，不如我们两个一起，两个迷路的人。”他可真配合你，你顺着他话往下接，<br/>他点头，你就拉着他和他一走，他没有拒绝。<br/>你问他是哪里的学生，他说他不是学生。但是他看起来真的很嫩，尤其是被里面那件红卫衣衬着的天鹅颈上的choker，艳丽，白嫩，纤细。你告诉他你以为他是附近大学的学生，他反问你是做什么的，你说你是无业游民。其实不是，你爱好狩猎。<br/>你说走累了，于是你把他带到角落里，一起坐到长椅上。别人都在看表演，没人注意到你们。<br/>你把胳膊靠在椅背上虚虚揽住他，他无精打采的半瞌着眼，你盯着他的侧脸看。<br/>你看清了他脖子上是几个手写的字母排列成圈，像极细的choker。往上细碎的黑发遮住眉毛，艳红眼影隐藏起无辜的下垂眼，眼睑上的痣道尽万种风情。挺直的鼻梁收于精致小巧的鼻尖，正对着下唇中间那道缝。嘴巴红嫩的像鲜果，啊，还有颗引人怜爱的獠牙，你忍不住告诉他：“如果你是真的吸血鬼，我就让你吸噬我的血。”<br/>你扭过头看你的眼睛，问你：“真的吗？”<br/>他好像不知道你盯着他看了很久一样。<br/>“但我要求在此之前的一个吻。”<br/>你说完盯着他，看他会是什么反应，他极有可能一把推开你，你在想到时候怎么哄他。<br/>你不会等到那一步了，你被一阵力道拉下，然后他用粉嫩的唇贴紧你。<br/>他和你想象的不一样，这很刺激让你有点激动。但他并没有进行别的动作只是用唇贴近你，他的嘴唇凉凉的，你心想他还是嫩，于是钻进他的嘴巴舔舐他的獠牙，可爱的獠牙。<br/>然后你被他的獠牙弄伤了，如此逼真的獠牙，血腥味蔓延在你们的唇齿间。你放开他，看他雾蒙蒙的琉璃球一样的眼睛。<br/>他捂住你的嘴巴，低头啃上你的脖子。<br/>你听到静脉破裂的声音，你能感受到血液的流失。你看到眼底他画着无序字母的好像极窄黑色choker一样的脆弱雪白的脖颈。<br/>原来他真的是一只吸血鬼。<br/>你所有的声音都被他的受捂进嘴巴闷在胸腔里。你感到前所未有的快感以及眩晕。你想永远沉浸在这美妙一刻。<br/>你不知道过了多久，他松开你。你看他粉嫩的唇染上鲜血，美得撩人心弦。<br/>你浑身僵硬不能动弹，他把你放到躺在椅子上，坐到你身边，你还能说话。你突然感觉到悲伤。你盯着他的眼睛问：“我会忘记你吗？”<br/>“会的，只有极少数人会记得，但也忘得很快。”他吸过血后精神好了很多，话也多了。<br/>而你只能躺在冰凉的椅子上和他聊天。<br/>你看着他红润的双唇问他，你会记住他吗。<br/>他说，会的。他会努力记住每一个见过的人。<br/>你看着他精美的鼻尖问，他会忘记你吗。<br/>他说，会的，因为他总是在忘记，他也不想这样，但他控制不了。<br/>你看着他红嫩的眼角问，他活了多久了。<br/>他说，不记得了，应该很久了。他用手指摩挲下唇好像在回味你的味道。<br/>你看着他乌黑的碎发问，他有没有同伴。<br/>他说，有一个，他也是我的仆人。<br/>你看着他苍白的脸颊问他来自哪儿。<br/>他说，不记得了。</p><p>你有些瞌睡了：“能不能再见到你的时候向我打招呼？”<br/>他摸着你的头发说：“如果有机会的话。”<br/>你想握着他的手，但你动不了：“能不能再见面？”<br/>他伸手握住你的手：“也许会，但你也不会记得我。”<br/>他的手无比冰凉。<br/>你拼尽全力回握他：“在漫长岁月中寂寞吗？”<br/>可是你只是动了动手指，你听到他说：“没有，你很有趣，我是说，人类很有趣。”<br/>你看着他洁白的手指：“我和别人一样吗？”<br/>他放下你的手：“每个人都不一样。”<br/>他会吸食无数人，记住无数人，忘掉无数人，进行没有期限的生命，观察每一位接触的人类，度过漫长岁月。<br/>你转动眼球用力在昏迷前看他最后一眼：“每一个被咬的人都会爱上你吗？”<br/>他起身离开了，说：“不一定。”</p><p>然后你睡过去。</p><p> </p><p>再醒来时，你会奇怪为什么睡在长椅上继而埋怨朋友把你丢下。你会忘记他，但他给你留下的感觉会永远令你魂牵梦萦，直到结束这漫长岁月。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 漫长岁月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“兄弟，你今天来晚了。”你把酒推给旁边刚坐上吧台的男人。<br/>男人咂了口酒：“因为我得到了好消息，你期待的那种。”<br/>“希望你眼皮子没那么浅。”你不觉得会有什么特殊消息，公会叫你们加强戒备，预示着又要开始无意义的战争，这不像会有好消息的样子。<br/>“公爵进攻了亲王的领地”<br/>“这两只吸血鬼总有争端，打起来不奇怪。”果然又是这种尽人皆知的情报。<br/>“公爵前天亲自出动，现在都没有结束。”男人一口把酒喝尽又点一杯。<br/>你心中一动，这不常见。公爵和亲王积怨已久常有争执，双方你来我往，但并不会触及底线，大概这次是来真的。<br/>你想到这里点激动，等了太久了。两百多年了，你从工会历史中学习它们的故事，漫长岁月中猎人与它们进行各种惊险奇异的较量，而代代猎人葬送于此，收益甚微。你以为你也会像其他猎人一样，在一场小规模斗争中死去，或者穷尽一生战斗而毫无收获。你没想到机会来的这样快。<br/>“而亲王，很可能要不行了。”同伴的话打断你的畅想又带来更为惊人的消息。<br/>“到底什么情况？”这是你从未见过的，也是近百年来从未发生过的事。<br/>“亲王的亲兵不在身边，没有人知道他们去儿了。剩下的就不清楚了。”同伴挑眉说着又喝完一杯酒，扭头盯着你皱眉沉思的表情。</p><p>你知道你现在的表情一定蠢透了。但是身为一个猎人，不可能在这种情况下还能保持平静的，你可以肯定同伴在得知消息的时候表情比你傻一百倍。接下来这个消息就是无聊的臆想：“不过…我听别消息说亲兵被派去保护另一位…好像是亲王的被初拥者。但是没人能确定。”你们现在只需保持警惕然后坐享黄雀之礼。总之，在漫长的等待后，你们的机会来了。</p><p>你们互相给对方点了烟，准备结束这次交谈。<br/>“兄弟，这将是我们最好的时机。”你低头嘬了一口酒，没有理同伴。<br/>“你认为他们多久能在这片区域消失感觉。”你从鼻腔把烟气吐出，看着眼前指向八点的时钟，起身要走。<br/>“一年，不会更多了。”朋友摁灭烟头，喝了口你的酒：“去他妈的，在过去真是想都不敢想。”<br/>你按住他的肩膀说：“只要一个月。”<br/>同伴瞟了你一眼笑道：“那看到时候谁能狩猎更多。”</p><p> </p><p>你走出酒吧。这两天因突然警戒而郁闷的心情变得愉悦。你看着街上的来往行人，可以非常确定这里面都是人类。它们在忙自己最后的宿命，而公会已经讨论起怎么划分新领地。你很快就走到公寓，外面太冷了，你要打开暖气洗个热水澡然后等待参战。</p><p>但你的想法很快就被另一样东西吸引走了。<br/>公寓门口站着一个男孩儿，穿着红色外套带着黑色choker的男孩儿。<br/>男孩儿正盯视着你，好像有所求。<br/>他可真漂亮，路灯光打到他脸上，玻璃球一样透亮的眼珠眼角红红的，可能刚哭过，他或许迷路呃，嘴唇丰润鲜红，肌肤莹白鼻梁挺拔亮亮的映射的灯光，还有同样洁白的脖子上一圈极细的纹身，不是choker，是字母纹身。在最致命的地方，脆弱，纤细，引人注目，如果你是吸血鬼，你一定会对他下手，那雪白的脖颈是具有魔力的。他太白了，整个人好像都散发着圣光。你被自己这个想法吓到，这有点搞笑，但你是真的这么想。<br/>你很在意他，尽管知道他不属于你，于是你与他擦肩走过准备开门回家。你把钥匙插进门里，你想也许可以请他进来坐坐，他可能真的和朋友走散了。他看起来那么弱小，如果真的遇上吸血鬼就糟了，他肯定是首先目标，你打了开门，决定回头询问他。</p><p>你突然陷入一片黑暗。<br/>你被捂住眼睛和嘴巴。你被锐利的物体刺入脖子上静脉。你被吸血鬼咬了。是那个漂亮的男孩。<br/>原来被吸噬的瞬间真的很爽……你感到恐惧，但你是猎人，受过特殊训练。因此你并没有被麻痹。你知道他沉浸在你的血液中。你反手扣住他的脖子，把他从你身上剥下来。他剧烈挣扎了下，但没起到什么作用。獠牙外露，苍白的皮肤与鲜红的血液形成强烈对比，鲜血顺着他的下唇流到脖颈藏匿进红色的卫衣中。</p><p>他真美。<br/>他又动一下，你甚至忘记了手上的力道。<br/>他的眼中没有情绪，你以为会有恐慌或者蔑视或者睥睨或者无辜，但都没有，他只是同样迎着你的目光注视着你。<br/>纯粹。<br/>他的眼睛泛起水光，泪水从红嫩的眼角划过。你有些怜悯他。但你觉得自己没有资格这样对他。你想膜拜他。<br/>他可是吸血鬼。<br/>他太美了，你想侵犯他。<br/>你是个卑鄙的人，不管怎样他都不属于你，但在这一刻，你可以占有他。没有理由错过任何最好的时机。<br/>你把他拖进门里，拖到床上。他的眼泪聚在下巴上滴到下面，落下湿印。他哆嗦着张嘴说了第一句话：“请你，请你放开我，我…我不是……我只是想饮食一点鲜血，我并不想伤害你……很抱歉…但……”<br/>你按着他，腾出一只手抚摸他的獠牙打断了他的讲话。你俯身亲吻他的柔软唇瓣，无比冰凉令人着迷。你进去他湿润的口腔和他的粉嫩舌尖纠缠，血腥味蔓延在你们的唇齿间。他被你吻的喘不过气，小手抵在你胸前要把你推开，你有些奇怪，他们是不需要呼吸的，可你想不了那么多了，你退出他的嘴巴盯着他看，原来他的牙齿那么细小，你又亲吻了他的獠牙，那玩意儿不仅可爱还透着一丝性感。<br/>你确定他是一名雏儿，他还没有自己吸过鲜血，这不常见，没有雏儿会在这个时间出现在这里，你有些清楚他是谁了。</p><p>“请不要…这样……”他喘着气低着头小心翼翼的盯着你，他在请求你：“求你…放过我吧，我不会再做这种事了。”你看着他，你竟然感受到了纯真，在一头吸血鬼身上，你几乎要答应他了。<br/>“放心，我会原谅你，过了今晚我就放过你。今晚你只要听我就可以。”你这样回答他，你清楚你对他下不了手的。你不想再听他说话，低头亲吻他的脖颈，他的纹身，他的脊椎，你数着他的骨节，但你数到一般就忘了，他太敏感了，你只要动作他就扭个不停，你扒下他的裤子，雪白的蜜桃一样的屁股弹了出来，你亲吻他的尾椎，双手上上下下抚摸他白皙滑嫩的皮肤。你听到他的抗拒：“啊、啊——不…不……不要碰…恩…那里……拿开唔——”<br/>他的声音悦耳动听如夜莺。唾液顺着他的臀瓣滑下去，他叫得更厉害了也扭得简直像条蛇。你双手在前面抚上他的阴茎，也是冰凉的，但上面有些湿，他竟然流出了液体，他真是尤物。你动手撸他的阴茎，舌头往下伸分开白腻的臀瓣，舌尖抵达被唾液湿润的花蕊中间，你用力按揉了下前端，听他惊呼一声，舌尖插入花蕊，果然里面也出水了。<br/>甜的，里面依旧冰凉却足够湿润，他好像快要被你的舌头烫伤了，一直不停的扭动，呻吟声猛然拔高：“啊——求你……不——不要……”<br/>他哭的毫无节制，娇嫩的小脸上都是泪，你心疼极了，可你更想快点进入他。<br/>你用舌头沿着肠道内壁滑动，舔舐他的每一寸内壁，冰凉的淫液冲刷着你的舌面，你慢慢退出又狠狠的钻进去，舌头模仿交媾的动作快速进出带起阵阵水声，他被你搞的浑身无力，你一手抓着他的囊袋捏搓，他受不了这种刺激不停的求饶，然后你听到了几个名字，那可能是他的奴仆，或许就是亲兵。他努力忍住呻吟咬住下唇把声音别在胸腔里，你重重的揉了下他的前端，浪叫破口而出随之而来的还有求救。</p><p>“啊…唔…父亲…啊、啊…救我……不…不……求你……”<br/>他在求你什么呢，也许你该进入到下一步了。<br/>你加快舌头抽动的速度，娇嫩的粉穴流出的粘液顺着会阴打湿囊袋和阴茎，你手上用力撸动反复揉搓前端带起阵阵水声，他挣扎的更剧烈了，你死死按住他，不一会儿他便泄了力道。<br/>他射了你一手，射精的快感连带着嫩穴不断收缩，舍不得放开你的舌头。但你早就等不及了。<br/>你把他抱到大腿上，高潮后的余韵让他安静许多。<br/>你掰开他的臀瓣，露出还在一吸一合的张开小口的柔嫩软穴，你先是插进手指了搅了搅，他趴在你的手臂上没什么反应。终于，你拿出早就硬到发痛的肉棒对准蜜桃臀里的嫩穴狠狠顶进去，一插到底。这一下顶的极深，冰凉的肉穴刺激着鸡巴，又热又冷又湿。<br/>“啊——”<br/>而他像是被烫到一样，尖叫一声后疯了样的挣扎起来，他想要逃离。一闪而过的念头勾起了你的怒火。你猛地在他屁股上打了一巴掌，但他依旧哭喊不止，泪水沾湿脸颊被灯打的亮亮的，可怜极了。<br/>“出去！！求你！求你出去……”<br/>他像一位绝望的圣职者。<br/>你应当怜悯的放过他，但是他雪白滑腻的大腿、盈盈一握的腰肢、玲珑曼妙的背脊、纤细脆弱的脖颈、鲜嫩娇粉的乳尖都在阻止你放过他。如此美丽的尤物，没有人能不被他吸引。<br/>“听话，不然我就杀了你这个怪物。”<br/>他突然没了声音，他被你吓到了。可惜，你只听到他的声音都能硬起来。你掰着他的大腿开始挺腰抽动，他咬着下唇獠牙露在外面呻吟被他吞在嘴里，眉头紧皱，可他明明是舒服的。<br/>“父亲…父亲…哈啊、嗯……”他小声的叫着那位亲王，可惜亲王不会来了，能陪伴他拯救他的只有你，你听得烦躁。<br/>“你要这样浪叫着把你的父亲引过来欣赏你现在的模样吗，小天使。”<br/>他又噤声了，然后浑身颤抖的啜泣，他一直在哭，哭的整个人都湿漉漉的。你一边挺腰一边拍打他的屁股，他随着你的动作闷哼几声。<br/>“呜呜…嗯——啊…哈啊啊……”<br/>他开始沉溺其中，你慢慢把他抱起让他的小穴离开你的肉棒看他挣扎着垂腰往下够想把你吞下去，你把肉棒完全抽出来发出啵的一声，你的肉棒正对着他不断张合的肉穴，然后你又抱着他缓缓的坐到你的肉棒上，让他仔细感受被填满的感觉，那种充实的愉悦感，直到完全吃进去。那骚穴一含到你肉棒就紧紧吸住，你都快要被吸射了，可这还不到时候。<br/>就这样来回了几次，在你又一次把肉棒抽离后，他终于受不住了，他哭的更厉害连话都说不完整。<br/>“求…求你……”<br/>“求我什么？”你亲吻他的耳垂，耐心等待他的回答。<br/>“求你进来。”<br/>“求我什么进去？”你用肉棒前端磨蹭他的穴口，浅浅的把头插入就立刻拔出来，他扭着屁股要吃你的肉棒。<br/>“我不知道……”他翘着屁股就要往你的肉棒上坐，你牢牢架着他，看他蹬动雪白的大腿怎么都做不上去。他扭头看你，眼里都是渴求。<br/>“求我狠狠的肏你。”<br/>“不……哈啊、啊……”你又顶了他一下，真是清纯又性感，纯真又淫荡，他知道你要他说什么，但他就是不说，销魂的做作，你很喜欢。<br/>“求你、用大肉棒……狠狠地、贯穿我、啊啊——”</p><p>你没等他说完就插进去了，胯下速度骤然加快，鼓点似的操干红嫩的小穴，娇嫩的穴口被你撑满，小穴汁液横流随着激烈的贯穿溢在周围引出湿滑的水声。他甜腻的呻吟被你的动作顶的破碎的。<br/>他在呻吟中夹杂着话语央求你慢一些，可你哪儿有精力去控制这些呢。他的小穴把你的肉棒吃的死死的。<br/>突然你心中起来微妙的预感，有东西要来了，你需要结束这场欢愉。<br/>你伸手按捏他早就被玩弄的肿大挺立水嫩红润的乳尖，侧头用舌头按压吮吸，用指甲慢慢扣蹭鲜粉色的乳晕。他发出一声绵延舒服的呻吟。<br/>“嗯啊……”<br/>你拉着他另一只手放在你们两人的交界处，雪白柔腻的屁股下是深色的肉棒，形成鲜明对比，你带着他的手指摸着你们交合的地方，穴口的褶皱被撑开，粘液把你们的手指打湿，你适时把他的手指塞了进去。他浑身僵硬徒然惊觉你带着他做了什么，就要把手指抽出来。<br/>你抵住他，加快胯间的动作，粗暴的顶撞他，他被自己的手指磨的煎熬。你扶着他的腰肢让他的头靠在你的肩上，你看不见他的表情，很有可能是闭着眼皱起眉，你知道那一定很美，你不想让别的东西看到。<br/>你按着他的手指和他一起反复碾压他自己身体最敏感的一点，层层快感叠积起来波涛而至几乎要摧垮他，他意识混沌发出支离破碎的音节，眼神迷离快感顺着酥麻的尾椎直奔头顶。<br/>门口有东西来了。<br/>他绷紧身子呻吟声逐渐变大，最后他看到门口的轮廓惊叫着射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>亲王将这一切收入眼底。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 琴房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你住不惯学校宿舍索性出来租房自己住，你刚搬到这里一段时间，对面邻居的房子改造过，你总能透过玻璃看到里面的放着钢琴的房间，你会看到他坐在钢琴椅上，背对着你，他大概是一个人住。</p><p>你不认识他，但他很漂亮所以你记住他了。你在小区里遇见他和别人交谈，声音都是柔柔的，然后你回家习惯性的看对面琴房，发现是他坐在那弹钢琴。可你从没和他直接见过面，他大概都不知道自己有个新邻居。</p><p>你会不由自主的盯着他看，你在家里就只能看到他的上半身，他往往穿着一件浅色毛衣。洁白干净无瑕，看美人是一种享受，你能盯很久。</p><p>但你很少看到他弹琴，他总是很累的样子，有时候会趴在琴上休息，要不就是在琴房里来回走走又坐下。你连他钢琴上放置的矿泉水瓶都看的一清二楚，瓶子很好看，表面有凹凸不平的霜花装饰，顶端戴着小王冠。那瓶水被打开了，但里面的水一直都是满的。并且一般他弹琴的时候瓶子就拿下去，这可能是个小习惯。</p><p> </p><p>学校有事，你一直拖到快两点才回来，你往常这个时候都在午休。你到家门口，发现邻居的门没关紧，你没多想准备开门回家，但你扭头看了眼琴房，他在里面。你突然不想进去，就靠在门口看他。在门口看得比在家里更清楚，角度也不同，你能看到他的侧面。</p><p>只是你看了一会儿就有点奇怪了。</p><p>他确实没在弹琴，他的手放在下面，微微昂着头，坐姿和你在家里看到的背面一样，你能看到他的喉结来回滑动，皱着眉好像很难受的样子，你有点担心他，走近看他到底什么情况。<br/>然后你看到了那个玻璃矿泉水瓶。<br/>他穿了白色的毛衣，下身光裸，柔嫩白腻的双腿大开着，玻璃瓶被他双手握着含着满瓶的水插到了他的……下身。</p><p>他的阴茎直直的立着，那尺寸在你看来十分可爱。孤零零的伫在那，他也不碰。然后你又看清了他用修长的手指在小穴上方来回揉捏那颗鲜红的小豆子。你奇怪他没有囊袋，这时他把那双白玉腿叉的更开，你看得更清楚了，感叹竟是如此妙人！</p><p>玻璃瓶插入得地方，更准确的讲是阴道。他稍微俯着身，一手艰难的抽插瓶子，不知是矿泉水还是别的液体顺着动作沥沥往下流，下身挺着腰往瓶子上送，雪白的臀部在椅子上磨的发红，挤的扁扁的看着很有手感。</p><p>他那只手像是不够用似的，一会儿抚揉阴蒂一会儿撸动阴茎偶尔还谈到后穴搅动两下。但面上只是轻启朱唇，半阖双目，身体略有颤抖，站在远处看什么都看不出来，原来是只骚浪的小白兔，琴房里面想必更妖娆。</p><p>你看他的嫩蕊把瓶子吞进去大半，凹凸不平的霜花印来回摩擦内壁，他来回晃动了下突然跪下躺到地毯上，他开着大腿反复扭腰晃动，瓶子里的水混着淫液从他的肚子到瓶子来回咣当。他可真是快活极了，看得你胯下又硬又痛，你每次看他在琴房，他都是在自慰，他享受这种被别人看着自慰的快感，真是浪货，他肯定每次都把门打开等着别人进去狠操他一顿，毕竟下面两个穴怎么能满足呢，说不定他屁股后面也插着什么玩意儿，不然水怎么多的直往地下流。</p><p>你应该进去然后把你硬的灼热的鸡巴插进去，他肯定会爱死这根东西，然后每天在门口张着腿露出娇穴等你去操他。</p><p>于是你进去了，房间布局都是一样的，你找到琴房在门口停下。你看到他换了个姿势，他直直跪在地上，嫩白的双腿像合不上一样露出中间薄红的穴蕊，像是呼吸一般，正就着瓶口一下下的吞吐着，大概是使不上力腰肢纤细不停摆动。他一手扣着穴口前的充血的红珠，一手抚揉阴茎，阴茎前端流出淫液嗒嗒往下流，染得淡粉色的柱体一片水光。</p><p>你又看他扣蹭阴蒂的手分出又中指往下探，触到瓶口溜着边插进去，手上反复动作带出阵阵水声，喘息渐急，娇声呻吟起来。<br/>“嗯…哈啊……啊……”<br/>一声比一声绵长，你盯着他入神，仿佛在看仙子自亵，仙子抬头看你一眼，你恍然出神，看他捏着穴前的阴蒂，尖叫着达到高潮。<br/>“啊——哈啊、啊——”<br/>阴茎射出浊液，穴里淫水啵啵往下流把瓶子都灌满了。</p><p>你走进去，看他软瘫在地上，敞着腿露出还插着玻璃瓶的红穴，你通过瓶子看那红穴一张一合的翕动着，他半眯着眼看你却不理你，慵懒的像只猫。<br/>你扶起浑身无力的他，给他脱下毛衣，让他跨坐在你的腿上，你拔出玻璃瓶对着他的红润的嘴巴灌进去，他摇头躲也没躲过，被你掐着嘴硬灌下去。<br/>“你干什么，唔——”</p><p>他声音也跟小猫似的，眼里像是噙着泪，委屈的责问你。你也没特殊癖好，但对着他，你忍不住的想蹂躏他。他微张着嘴顺气，你不再磨蹭一口吻上去，和他在唇齿间纠缠。两根手指轻松撑起穴口，肉刃对准整根嵌入。他闷哼一声，小穴紧紧的吸着你，里面温暖湿热，你还没怎么动，他差点就把你吸射，你拍了他蜜桃一样的小屁股让他放松些，揉捏几下手上传来震感，他屁股你果然有东西。你伸手出手指进入他后面的销魂处，合着跳蛋来回戳刺，腰上大力动作起来。</p><p>他随着你的动作来回摆动，很快引着你找到敏感处，你用力往哪一处顶，顶的他浑身抖动，手上不也闲，一手探寻后穴秘宝，一手弹撩敏感至极的阴蒂。很快他就浪叫出来，他受不了这种，他个人玩着远没有你这样来的刺激。</p><p>“啊——轻点…嗯啊、啊……”</p><p>你知道他舒服的很，你要停下来他肯定张嘴就骂你不管用。他的呻吟声突然增高，后穴猛地一缩死死箍着你的手指，你知道你寻到宝藏了。你把他重重地托起又放下，插到前所未有的深度，蜜穴里的淫水把你的鸡巴淋得湿透，引出啪啪水声。你看他白皙的身子上两点殷色果实，低头含住，惹出一阵惊呼。</p><p>“啊哈、别…碰哪里啊——”</p><p>胸脯白白软软的如同刚发育的少女。他的身子真是极品。你用嘴巴含住他整个乳房，用牙齿在上面慢慢划蹭，最后轻轻咬住乳头慢慢一扯，他身上小嘴都会一紧，同时他用那把娇嗓喊出细细的呻吟，听得你想射，而他还会反射性的夹动蜜穴，用力吸裹着你的巨物，你往后稍撤，他先是摆腰追你的鸡巴，然后撅着屁股往你手指上送，他自己被你的手指戳到后穴敏感处浑身震颤，夹得你更爽了。</p><p>他真是个尤物。身上哪点都是好的，哪点都不多余，腾出手随便摸两把皎白的后背都能扭的像条蛇。<br/>“哈…哈啊……你快点、快点、射”<br/>他边说你边往上顶，你的阴毛随着动作刮磨到他的小豆子，他爽的连话都说不整了。<br/>“嗯嗯呃…啊…快点射嗯——哈啊……想尿啊、啊——”</p><p>你听他这样说，就越是不想停。可他到底是什么东西做的，你只是听他破碎的语调都想射出来，他随便用小穴夹你两下好几次差点精关失守。你看他被尿液憋的鼓起的小腹，你想如果射在里面，他会不会怀孕。他一定会的，他下面像泄洪一样水不停的往下淌，他会吃下你的精液怀上你的孩子，然后大着肚子和你做爱，蜜穴依旧紧致，没吸两下就让你缴枪放精，精液淋到他的穴口一片白花花。你突然有点好奇他是怎么尿的，于是你慢悠悠的顶着他说：“你现在坐在我的鸡巴上尿出来。”</p><p>你说话呼气吹到他乳尖，又搞得他浑身激灵。他整个人昏沉的倒在你身上，他确实没力气了，也没有再理你，喘着气小声嘤咛。你知道他是真的憋不住了，身下骚穴咬的死紧，爽的你随时都能射出来，但你偏不想放过他，捻搓阴蒂的手指往下挪，找到尿道小孔搔了两下。你听到他猛地抽口气。急促的连续呻吟出声。</p><p>他的阴道随着你这两下用力绞起来，你被他这两下绞的差点泄力，真是个妖精。你又抽动一下深深没入。他扭了两下摊到你怀里痉挛着，前后两张小嘴狠狠吸着你，眼睛红红的，他忍不住了。</p><p>你又含上他的乳尖，牙齿咬住缓缓往外拉，他下面你两根手指夹着阴蒂同时扯着，另外只手的手指插在后穴，隔着肠道加快速度按摩他的前列腺，你用无名指的指甲又搔了下蜜穴前的尿孔。</p><p>“嗯、嗯唔——啊、啊——”</p><p>娇吟由胸腔至喉间。他底下已是泛滥成灾，尿液浇湿你的裤裆，淫液把你的鸡巴淋的水滑，双腿夹紧你的腰，前面后面两张甜穴抽搐似的狠绞着你，你混着他的淫液把精液一股一股的射到他子宫深处。你用手指堵住他还在喷尿的尿孔，淡黄色的液体顺着你的手指往外喷流，他崩溃的摇着头，泪水顺着下巴滴在你胸前。你们俩的胯下一片湿黏，骚穴还在一阵阵的吸你的鸡巴。</p><p>他断断续续尿了好几股，你继续按摩着他的蜜豆，一股骚味儿在你们中间蔓延开来，你又硬了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 亡命之徒-上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>短篇合集，每章节间没有任何联系。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我过去的全部记忆都只与组织有关。我在组织里出生，为组织工作，以此生存。我主要负责给那些猎人传递信息，有时候和他们一起行动，但外界更多的会把他们看作杀手。外界把我们看作一群亡命之徒，其实不是，起码我就只想活下来不管任务是否能完成。</p><p>在组织里这么多猎人中，我最喜欢和他接触。别的猎人大多都是死气沉沉的，想着接任务凑赎金离开这里。他也一样，但跟他出任务很有趣，话很多鬼点子也多，像个小孩子。他也确实是组织里最小的猎人，年少成名，但业务水平一级棒，组织里除了张先生就属他最厉害。</p><p>张先生是我们对他师父的称呼，也是猎人，年龄没多大和我差不错，但是资历是最老的。</p><p>张先生和我一样是自出生就在组织里的。张先生就不想出去，有这样想法的猎人也不少。</p><p>因为尽管每个猎人都会凑赎金，但几乎每个猎人都清楚，赎金是凑不够的，有一些最后实在受不了，没有缴赎金就离开的过不了几天就会被外面的人弄死。这个原因很复杂，我不太明白，但总之组织不限制猎人的任何行动，但不交赎金离开就会死。毕竟我是不想离开的。</p><p>我也不懂怎么有那么多人要委托组织杀别人。<br/>
就像我不懂为什么他想离开一样。</p><p>他是很小的时候被他师父捡回来的，猎人大多数都是孤儿，要么就是像他师父一样出生就在组织里。他小时候比现在可爱一百倍，白白嫩嫩像个小丸子，想一口含在嘴里。现在也是，再沉闷的猎人看到他都会想和他开几句玩笑，除了张先生。</p><p>张先生是我们对他师父的称呼，也是猎人，年龄没多大，但是资历是最老的。</p><p>我们都知道他和他师父关系不好，他是一个很温顺的人，除了碰到他师父，他和他师父相处的时候好像随时都能拿出匕首捅死对方。这也不能怪他，他刚被领回来的那年就接受训练，他那时候也就七八岁，直到他独立出任务之前，他身上的伤痕都是被他师父打出来的。</p><p>张先生也真是能下得去手。其实张先生对别人都很冷漠，对冒犯他的人根本不会留情下手特别很，但张先生对他的行为不会有任何反应，可那也不算包容，张先生一直觉得自己教的是个废物，恩……更多是像在看小猫闹腾一样。</p><p> </p><p>我们都知道他想要离开这里，所以我问过他如果离开了想做什么，他说不知道，大不了还做猎人。所以我们都不懂他为什么想要离开。他并不讨厌做猎人，只是想离开。可是为什么要离开呢。</p><p>对于我来说，组织是我的家，其实对他来说也一样，他和外界没有别的联系，在组织里和别人的关系都很不错。但他就是想离开。</p><p>然后突然有一天我就没在组织里见到过他，因为那是他已经很久没有出任务，不符合他的风格，然后我听说是他离开了，但是他没缴赎金。不知道他怎么生存的。</p><p>张先生就和没事人一样，或许张先生只是觉得丢了只小猫吧。</p><p>直到在那很长一段时间后，大有一年或者更久，这个时间对他这个段位的猎人来讲真的很久了。他被张先生带回来的时候，还吊着最后一口气。果然没有哪位猎人可以在不交赎金就离开的情况下生存。哪怕是最好的猎人。<br/>
但他养好伤清醒过来后，就真的缴了赎金离开了，那是一笔不可能他不可能拥有的赎金。我以为我不会再见到他了。</p><p> </p><p>几个月后张先生在一次任务中失败了，应该是要死了。<br/>
这是几乎是所有猎人的归宿，要么在任务中死去，要么不缴赎金离开后死去，这两种没有区别，猎人的生命总是短暂。除了他，唯一一位缴赎金离开的猎人，不知道他还活着没有，组织的那套操作我不是很相信。</p><p> </p><p>但我现在相信那套操作大概是有用的，他还活着，他把张先生带走了，缴了赎金。</p><p>从那之后我再也没见过他，以及张先生。</p><p>只是我会时不时的想起他，在漆黑冰凉的夜晚回忆过去时会想起他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 亡命之徒-下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他又回来了。</p><p> </p><p>有人注意到他的到来，伴随寒风与沙尘，如最孤独的旅行者。守门人看着斗篷下过去熟悉的没有血色的脸。他抬起半阖的眼皮，双唇微启，他的喉咙被干枯占据，声音都裹着砂砾。</p><p>“我来了。”</p><p>这是一座没有限制的城，金钱、美色、生命，它都接受。它可以实现所有人的愿望，在最明亮的阳光下最深沉的黑夜中接受这一切，执行这一切。它不会强迫任何人，不管别人做什么它都在那里仿若死物，但没有人能离开它。</p><p>所有在外面的人都想进去，然而在里面的人都想离开，它大概是最精密的仪器，廊道上总是没有人，却井井有条，不会放进不该进入的人，不会错失应该接受的消息。只会在别人需要它时让人意识到自己是在这个地方。</p><p>再亮的光都照不尽它浓墨的黑，再凉的夜都浇不尽它灼热的挣扎。</p><p>他走到廊道尽头，终于走到城最深处的宫殿。一个又一个守门人包围在这里，他们不会阻止他，他们一直站在那像是假人。这门里有听不到的嘶吼声，那是对他的呼唤，风里带着那人的味道，雨水藏着那人的湿气，都是迫不及待。他信步走到门前，伸出双臂，推门而入，脚步轻盈，虚若无物。</p><p>他直走进去，门关上。</p><p> </p><p>漆黑的地板上反射着那个人的寝殿里常亮的昏黄的光，地板光洁如镜倒影着他的披着深色斗篷的身躯。他像一位潜行者，这是一次不可告人的密约。边走边解开斗篷，粗糙的布料摩擦在地上发出沙沙声，太安静了，这里的东西都是死的。</p><p>他绕过层层格挡，走到最里，看到床上那人盖着深紫色如熟透浆果一般的丝绸，侧躺在床上，那人看着他一步步走过去，衣服在他身后散落一路，他走到床前扔掉最后一件布料，那人掀开薄被露出更多赤裸雪白的肌肤，他握住那人的手把布满伤痕的身躯躺进去。</p><p>“你知道吗，你像一条蛇躺在那里。”张嘴就是戏谑，对方的眼睛里映射出他的冷笑，他把头贴在那人的胸前抱紧对方，身上冷气逼的那人瑟缩了一下，“但你的身体热的灼人。”他伸出手抚摸那人骨节分明的背脊，最后停在腰上</p><p>他们都在渴求对方。</p><p>他曾经以为，只要离得足够远就能扯断这可笑的连结。可这奇异的力量总能让他在应该的时间回到这里，无法抑制的交媾的欲望会唆使他这么做。像戏剧中被命运纠缠的两人，永远不能分离。</p><p>“我是很热。”那个人在床上抬起腿挂到他跨上，沉下声音回应他。他听到这声音中喷出的糖粒，融化在他舌尖甜丝丝的。</p><p>他们都太清楚对方了，他能懂那人的请求是什么样的。他顺着腰往下滑，蹭上他的肚皮，摸到他的耻毛一把抓住阴茎，用力揉了两下。“告诉我，你硬多久了。”</p><p>他脸上都是天真，他一直都是这样，眼神里都是虔诚。但那人知道，那是他的轻蔑。他恶心那个人的所有。气味、颜色、轮廓、声音。他捏了一下手上颇有分量的性器。看那人因为他的动作而显出难受的表情。</p><p>他想捡起扔在地上的匕首，把它完全插入那人的心脏，再扭动手腕转动两圈把那器官搅碎。那人的表情或许还是这样平淡，那个人是感受不到痛的。他应该杀死那人一万次。</p><p>“你可以更直接的请求我，那样我们可以快点开始。”也快点结束，然后他会立刻走的远远地，这里所有的一切都令他作呕。他越过阴茎，手心抵住会阴，分开丰满的臀瓣，伸长手指轻而易举的摸到穴口，用指腹摩挲那个洞。</p><p>那个洞被指腹惊扰，开始不受控制的收缩，他觉得手指在摸到跳动的火苗：“你只会一次比一次更饥渴。”</p><p>“你的感受和我一样。”那人勾起细白长腿扣着他的腰把他拉的更近，阴茎顶着他的腹部，他的头深陷在那人的雪白的胸脯上，他曾经想过母亲的胸脯是怎样的，但他没有记忆。他扭头一口咬住那人的乳头，像婴儿吮吸母乳一样紧紧含住，他希望得到一种味道。</p><p>他以为他会死在外面。那也比留在这里要好得多。他甚至开心的唱起歌来，可是没人会为自己的死而开心，那时他才惊觉，原来他对这里的厌恶已经超越了死亡。然而他没过多久就了解到，他还是要回去。</p><p>不管离得有多远，不管在哪里，他都要回去，回到一切的所在，他被连结桎梏，他的身体被召唤。他会渴求对方，渴望结合，那欲望会盖过所有，他还会感到疼痛，即使他昏迷再醒来，他都会发现是在靠近这座城，风沙和暴雪也无法阻止。</p><p>哪怕死亡都不能消除的仇恨，会在这一刻被连结锁在心灵深处。</p><p>他用头部摩挲那人的脖颈，舌头绕着对方的胸口打转，他紧紧地贴住对方，吸出啧啧水声，那声音带来可怕的魔力，牵引着那人压抑的喘息。他用指腹反复按压洞口，穴道开始不受控制的收缩，把手指含进一个指节，里面是高热的，也是紧致的。</p><p>他在用搅动最温暖的水，他的每一次伸张都带给对方磨人的欢愉。酥麻感沿着那人的脊椎往上传，他模仿交媾的动作反复戳刺，逼出细碎的呻吟，气息从他的头顶喷至背部，那是邀请，是克制的，是冰冷的。</p><p>“嗯……唔嗯……”</p><p>他迷恋这气音，热气接触皮肤转瞬即凉，那瞬间的温度让他沉沦，他抽出手指。<br/>他紧挨着对方的身躯，脸颊蹭过乳头，滑过腰腹，舔舐肚脐，又亲吻对方的柱身，舌尖在上面留下印渍停在前端。他抬起那人的双腿，将它曲折在身体两侧，他托着对方的有力的大腿，从膝盖啃噬至雪白的腿根，留下一排绯红痕印。</p><p>他低下头，仔细观察那枚软嫩的红穴，看它独自空虚的翕动，如在风中飘动的花瓣，它已经等不及了。他用舌尖磨蹭穴口每一道褶皱，用牙齿啃噬旁边的软肉。那人发出呜咽的低吟，似乎承受不住，可对方并没有推开他，反而用大腿卡住他的头部，将他的舌头锁在那里。</p><p>他感受到了那人的意图，于是他舔舐进入那蜜渍的穴口，粘腻的穴道变得湿润，他的每一处刮擦都带动对方的快感，从而分泌更多液体。他刻意忽视孤零伫立的阴茎，详细品味那人嗓音中的焦虑。他拍开那人想要撸动的手，紧紧握住那人沉甸的阴茎，用拇指抚摸前端。</p><p>他舔够了抬头松开，又伸进手指抽插。他松开握住阴茎的手，把粘液涂抹到那人的肚皮上。他喜欢用漫长的前戏来戏弄那人。他把手指抽出，面对面躺到床上，手上捧住那人富有弹性的臀部，揉捏几下，薄红的软肉在他指缝间溢出。他又回到那人的胸前，用鼻尖蹭对方的胸口。</p><p>他抬头看对方的表情，那人微启着唇眼神平静，视若无物。<br/>“你是废物吗。”对方闭上双眼。<br/>还好，还有反应，那个人只有这种反应。</p><p>他盯住那人阖上的双眼，双手顺着圆润的臀部掰开臀瓣，从尾椎摸到湿润的洞穴，同时那人自然的把腿跨在他腰上，把穴口暴露的更为完整。他分别用两只手的中指轻轻扯开穴口，他挺腰，把胀痛的阴茎磨着会阴送入穴口，粗长的阴茎只被卡住前端。他松手扶住阴茎，缓缓的插入。</p><p>插入到一半猛然抽离。用阴茎头部顶着腿根来回滑动，又挤进臀缝，囊袋撞着会阴，回到穴口粗长的阴茎只进去头部，反复抽出又进入，隔靴搔痒。那人下体被两人的腺液完全沾染，变得一片粘滑。他讨厌听别人的。</p><p>“插进来。”那人搂住他的后背让他紧紧贴在自己胸口，伸手绕过臀瓣握住对方的阴茎，送回穴口。</p><p>他停留在穴口，感受那人的指节，然后用力插进去，撑开闭合的软肉，被紧紧吸住，又毫不留恋的抽离再蛮横的顶进对方体内，接着小幅度的挺动。<br/>“这很恶心。”</p><p>对方的双腿紧扣在他身上，用力抱住他，他抽出一小截就重重顶进去。他能感受到那人在抚摸他背上的伤疤，他身上的每一处伤疤都来源于那个抱紧他的人。他埋在那人的胸口，大口深吸属于那人的味道，他无比厌恶又熟悉的味道，在此刻他觉得安心。</p><p>他像幼兽一样舔舐那人的胸口，那人随着他的动作而瑟缩，体内的小穴温暖，湿滑，紧致，他可以一插到底，然后蹭着最敏感的那一点再浅浅抽出，反复如此加快频率。他抬头看那人额前被汗湿黑发遮住的眉目，看那人皱着眉紧闭双眼，咬住下唇，把所有的呻吟都困在里面。</p><p>他脑内在反复的快感中闪回过去的画面。他想到那人对他说，如果不能从他手下活过就一定会死在外面，那既然死在外面不如死在那人手里。他是最快最狠最昂贵的猎人，那人是资历最老经验最多的猎人。没有人能伤害到他，除了那个人。</p><p>他不清楚到底是讨厌这里还是讨厌眼前这个人。那与其死在城里，不如死在外面。他决定去最南方，去寻找秘术把他的舌头变成利刃，下次他在舔舐那人的胸口时就可以把利刃插入心脏。或许这样就可以结束了。</p><p>他不停的顶撞那人最敏感的一点，他用牙齿去撕扯那人的乳头。他的头发被那人拉扯，掉下几根金发。他们的身体纠缠着难分难离，那人的大腿使力箍住他，后穴不知疲惫的吞噬他的阴茎，他揉上那人被汗液淋湿的臀部，轻轻拍打几下发出清亮的声响。</p><p>他回抱住那人，一边动作一边说：“张先生，我走到最北方，以为冰雪会将我冻结，结束这一切，可我回来了。我躺到最东的无尽之海中，刺骨海水将我意识带走，而当清醒时我又回来了，然后我还没走到最西的沙漠里，在路上我就已经被召唤了。你看你是多么的需要我，就如同我急切的需要你一样……”<br/>这控诉终结在一个吻中。<br/>他拍打张先生丰满的臀部，用力顶到对方身体最敏感的深处，牙齿咬着张先生的舌尖狠狠吮吸上去。</p><p>张先生达到高潮，颤抖的轻抚他的金发，精液射到他的腹部。穴道绞紧吸含着的阴茎，他将一股股热液灌入那人体内。</p><p>他们依旧吮吸对方的唇齿，那人的长腿还锁着他，他们紧紧抱住彼此，疲软的阴茎被温柔的穴道包裹。他想停留在这一刻，永远停留在这儿，然后在下一刻死去。在这一刻他不会有仇恨，没有逃亡，没有厌恶，他只想溺死在对方的唇齿间。</p><p> </p><p>他痛恨这种连结。他重新套上斗篷，坐在床边看陷入深眠的张先生。他是随着风尘荡行的砂砾。可他走的再远，荡的再高，他都要回来。张先生让他有了根源，让他回来，让他不会死在外面。<br/>张先生是他的枷锁，而他要离开。</p><p>他拉起张先生的手，就像年幼时的拉扯一样，然后吻上去。他知道他的余生都要伴随这枷锁，不可解。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 更衣间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来更衣间。”</p><p>你看到他给你发的消息，现在不到交班时间，没人会去那边。你的直觉告诉自己他会给你一个惊喜。你顺着走廊直走近更衣间门口，握住门把，午夜的精灵在等待你。他总是令你充满期待，每次都像第一次那样新鲜刺激。</p><p>你推开门，映眼是铺散在桌子上熟悉的白大褂，像朵白色鸢尾花，灯光昏暗照在上面白的晃眼，下摆布料隆起覆盖着两条长腿，若隐若现，那妖精敞着腿只披白褂坐在桌子上，衣服中间留出手掌宽的直缝，露出完整的粉嫩花蕊，他细白的手指正捏着阴核玩弄嫩蒂。他竟是如此放荡。</p><p>在这期间任何一个人都有可能推开这扇门，然后就会看到他大开白腿，揉着被剃的光滑洁净的花穴自慰。</p><p>他手下有节奏的揉捏阴核，指尖堪堪戳进里面一节手指的深度，伴随手上动作摇晃腰肢，皱眉低头浅吟，他根本得不到满足。他仰头喘气，乜斜着看你了一眼，汗珠顺着他的下颌滴到挺立的前胸，隐匿于白褂间。</p><p>“啊——快点…过来舔我……嗯……”</p><p>你只是被他圈住在睫毛上的汗珠。他张嘴说话，湿意布满整个房间。你跪到他身下，掰开他柔若无骨的双腿托到肩上，你如饮酒浅酌他伫立滴水的前端，吮吸过他饱满的囊袋，亲吻住他摩挲花蕊的手指，吮吸覆在花蒂上的指甲盖，花蜜直接淌进你的嘴里，和他本人一样的甜。</p><p>他舔舐他的食指和扒着的最外层的阴唇，反复流连，他的下体软滑至极像极具弹性的布丁，几乎要吸不住，你用舌尖按揉他的花蒂，他抬着腰臀往你嘴里送，你的牙齿拉扯那鲜红的花蒂，听到他绵延不绝的呻吟，甜腻婉转撩人心弦。</p><p>“嗯……啊……用力……啊……”</p><p>他觉得不够，你往下啃噬那甜美柔软的入口，他爽的死死蜷起脚趾，大张的双腿无法停止的颤抖。你用舌面划擦他的内壁到阴蒂，如此动作几次，他还是不过瘾，动手扯住你的头发，用力把你的头往他下体按。</p><p>你的鼻尖紧抵住他艳红的花蒂，呼气直接喷在上面，你鼻腔里都是他独有的甜味儿，你沉迷于这种气息，空气都是粘腻的。你把舌尖深入里面，紧致湿润又灼热，你舔着内壁用舌尖在里面四处点染，他揉着你的脑袋扭着屁股，你跟着他的节奏，舌头在蜜穴间进出。</p><p>“嗯…好棒…啊……快点…快……舔我、快点……啊啊…再快……嗯啊——”</p><p>他快到到了，嘴上一直说要你快点，你把舌尖深入里面，紧致湿润又温暖，他夹紧双腿把花蕊往你嘴里送，你舔着内壁用舌尖抵住里面敏感点用力一旋，花蕊立即紧缩吸紧你的舌头，湿润的穴道分泌源源不断的蜜浆，浇了你一嘴流到你的脖子上蹭满他的腿根。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>他潮吹了，还按着你的头，享受在高潮的余韵，你不仅没有停止，反而挣开他收缩的桎梏，模仿交媾戳刺，用手指抚揉他的会阴。他无法控制穴道高潮时反射性的收缩，他一收缩你用力劈开就插进去，他放松你就退出来。</p><p>“不、不啊……别…啊、啊啊……啊…要、死的了……呜啊……”</p><p>潮吹后的身体更为敏感，他受不了在高潮中的持续刺激，声音混着哭腔。他爽的直哭，但也不想推开你，只是按着你脑袋。你没动几下他就达到了第二次高潮，蜜水一股一股的往外淌，你依旧没有放开他，配合他高潮的韵律绕着穴口的小阴唇和一圈圈舔舐，用牙齿啃咬白嫩的大阴唇，他大概是牛奶布丁做的，沾上蜜水后更是滑的你吸不住。</p><p>“嗯啊……嗯……啊啊……唔啊……啊……”</p><p>他喘着气叫的像只奶猫。你松开他，用手指代替抽插几下，围着阴蒂打转，你另一只手往上走，隔着他仅有的大褂，摸上他胸前挺翘的小白兔，揉捏捻搓。可他总是贪吃的，只隔一层布料也不觉不够，扯开大褂，露出雪白的胸脯，那姿势像哺乳一样，他指着淡粉的乳尖，抬眼看着你说：“舔下这里……”</p><p>他的眼睛那么纯净天真，好像意识不到他在说什么一样。但你能感受到他说话的时候下身用力吸住你的手指，原来他还会觉得羞耻。不，不会那样，他只会因此觉得更刺激更舒服。</p><p>你不跟他废话，扒下形同虚设的大褂，把他放到在桌子上，抬起着他的腿根，扶着你胯下早已胀痛的粗长阴茎，对准水红花蕊来回摩擦，从会阴到穴口磨到阴蒂，再反过来对着穴口浅浅插入阴茎头。你让前液沾满他的下体，但你就是不进去，他的兴致还没到。</p><p>你扶着柱身抵住他的会阴，摩擦臀缝，用臀肉挤压柱身，你在暗示进入后他会有多爽，但你要等他求你再进去，实在是坏的让人咬牙切齿。你把马眼对准他的阴蒂，吸在上面，那是他最敏感的小点。你稍稍挺身按压，他把腿长得更开，用小腿磨蹭你的后腰，他在催你进去。</p><p>你用手指拨开他完全熟透的红穴，把自己的阴茎缓缓推进去，你听到他意料之中的满意轻吟。你细细品味进入他的感觉，而他也沉迷你打开他的过程，你迷恋被他包裹的触感，他也喜欢被填满的感觉。</p><p>“嗯啊……好大……操我……啊啊…好涨……”</p><p>他像个小猫一样摸着你箍住他腰部的手臂，甜腻的呻吟两声。而等你完全进入后，他就收缩着穴道让你快点动作，他是要不够的，你必须喂饱他。你抽出一小截又慢慢顶进去，他的穴道会挽留你，紧紧匝住你的根部，你在这个过程中要反复破开他紧窄的穴道。</p><p>你低头吸住他的乳头，他的胸部软软的像水一样，他浑身上下都是软的，抱在怀里都是软软一团。你把阴茎整个抽出，在他的喘息间狠狠顶进去，如你设想的听到他毫无准备的尖叫。又一次完全甚至摩擦了下阴蒂，就这片刻的功夫他都叫着要你进去，你猛地整根没入顶进去，就这样反复几次，软腻的呻吟迤逦不绝。</p><p>“啊……大…好大…嗯啊……轻、轻点啊……慢、啊啊……”</p><p>他其实还是想让你快点，他早就没什么力气了，腿都勾不住你的腰，还要你拉起一条腿打开他，你扶着他的腰肢，伏在他胸前舔舐，抬眼看他充满情欲的眼睛，睫毛上沾满湿气。他被你大开大阖的插进顶撞得溃不成军，可腰还是往你的肉刃上送，他果然还是喜欢的。你扣着他的腰帮他有节奏的挺动。</p><p>“嗯啊……你…好大啊……啊……”</p><p>他带着鼻音呻吟说话就是在撒娇。他有点受不住了，漫长的前戏已经让他足够愉悦。你顺着他的胸脯往上一路吮吸至他后仰的脖颈，啃噬他的下颌，下身力度却逐渐增加，你吻上他的唇，把甜腻的娇吟锁在唇齿间。</p><p>你拍着他的丰润的臀部，感受溢出在指缝的臀肉，肉浪在你的动作下翻滚。你对准他的敏感点加快速度抽动，他在你的深吻下只能哼唧出破碎的呻吟。你又用力拍了下他的臀部，酥麻感顺着他的腰坠不断攀升。</p><p>“唔嗯——”</p><p>他呜咽一声，腹部一阵湿热，他前面射了，同时小穴也猛烈地收缩起来，爱液沥沥往下流，你伴随着他的绞含尽数射在他肚子里。他含着你正在射精的阴茎，反射性的吸咬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 在其中-上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BDSM，双性，怀孕，灌肠play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是你的听话的小奴隶。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>他披上睡衣先你一步下床清洗，你靠在门边看他单手撑在洗漱台上，上身前倾照着镜子用牙刷仔细的清洁每颗牙齿，深紫色的真丝睡衣往上滑，露出半个挺翘的屁股。他从镜子里看到你，向你挑眉燃后缓缓落下眼睑。嗯哼，看来你并没有满足他。<br/> <br/>牙膏泡沫从嘴角流出到下巴上，和酒窝上未干涸的白浊相呼应，他真可爱。你走到身后扶住他纤细的腰肢，你摸着电动按摩棒的低端直捅进他的后穴。他正要扭头看你，但被你的动作顶的往前一耸差点没站住。<br/> <br/>他咬着电动牙刷双手撑在洗漱台上稳住身体，他压低腰臀把腿长得更开，完整露出后穴配合你手上的动作吞吐，他扭头蹬你一眼，电动牙刷震的他口腔发麻，泡沫顺着牙刷往下流。你一手按揉腰臀，用大腿顶住住他的屁股中间的洞，腾出手抽动他嘴巴里不停震动的牙刷。<br/> <br/>“夹紧。”他张开嘴露出一排糯米牙，你耐心的打磨里面的每一颗，然后向他抱怨最美妙的身体，“你比以前更紧了。”<br/> <br/>你今天本来想用他后面的，但试了几次竟然没进去，反而滑到前面的穴口，很扫兴。你拿手拍打他不断绷紧又松开的臀部，听手掌掴在上面发出清脆的声响，他撅着屁股抵着你的大腿来回晃动，他半眯着眼，喉咙里小声哼唧。<br/> <br/>“我还是喜欢最开始松松软软的，不用润滑就能进去。”你把牙刷按在他的舌头下，顶着上颚，泡沫顺着你的手腕往下滴到他大开的雪白的胸脯上。“然后紧紧的吸住我。”<br/> <br/>“嗯——”<br/> <br/>你泄力松开手往下摸到按摩棒，抽动起来。他用舌头含着电动牙刷，没坚持一会儿就掉到地板上，软糯的声音更含糊了。“我每天都清洗后面，是你不用不能怪我。”<br/> <br/>他真可爱，嗔怪的声音甜腻腻的在你心尖浇了一罐蜜，你抽开还在震动的按摩棒，又揉了几下前面已经湿润的女穴，朝着阴蒂弹蹭，他在你怀里猛缩一阵。他怎么能这么可爱呢，像小兔子。你把他放到放满温水的浴池里，冲洗他脸上和身上的各种干涸的液体。<br/> <br/>“所以我决定再帮你扩张一下。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>他被包裹在浴巾里，你喂下他最后一口水，用手指捏了捏丰润的下唇，你不想他喝太多在中间尿出来。然后你把他从浴巾里剥出来，调动姿势把着他的双腿让他坐在你怀里，像把尿一样。这个姿势让他有些不自在的扭动，他可能感到羞耻，你伸手拿过灌肠液来没有理会他。你摸着他湿润的后穴把软管放在穴口抵弄，但是太紧了插不进去，你不得不把软管润滑一遍。<br/> <br/>然后你掰开他的臀瓣把塑料软管全部插进去，你看着透明液体缓缓流入肠道。他太敏感了，这个过程中不断的轻哼，前面的柱体抬起头，流着腺液混合着女穴的蜜液滴到地毯上。<br/> 他夹紧腿哼唧声逐渐加强，一个劲的往你怀里蹭，攥紧你的手腕，白腻大腿上绑的肌肉凹显。<br/>“受不了就告诉我，说出那个词。”你按揉他微隆起的腹部，这样你想起他怀孕的模样，已经灌进去800毫升了，液体还在流动。<br/>“NO！”他喘着气喊出来，脸上挂满汗珠，你把软管抽出来，换按摩棒抵在紧闭的穴口。他过去能承受1000毫升的。<br/>“放松点，甜心。”你转动按摩棒往里塞，该死他夹得真紧。<br/>“嗯……”他习惯大剂量的液体，努力紧缩的下体不让液体流出来，这让按摩棒的进入受到阻扰，你揉着他前面的阴蒂让他放松，但除了伴随哽咽的呻吟没有得到任何帮助。<br/> <br/>“放松点，漏出来也没关系”只是他会感到羞耻。按摩棒插进去的同时液体也全部锁在肠道里，然后要做的就是等待。他反手攀上你的脖子，眼里都是水汽，抬头向你索吻，你总是在这些小动作上满足他。他刚生下你们的第二个孩子，身上的奶香味比前段时间更浓烈。<br/> <br/>你品尝他嘴巴里的味道，吞进甜腻粘人的轻吟，手上捻搓深红的乳头，奶水弄湿你的手掌，你只觉得浪费了可惜。你像在逗弄一只捧在手掌上的柔软的小白兔。就这样持续了一会儿，他开始推搡你想要离开，他已经忍受到极限了。他松开你，小心的尽量平缓喘气速度，不敢有大动作。<br/> <br/>“我、我要……”<br/> <br/>“就在这里排出来。”你打断他的话，掰开他的双腿把他禁锢在怀里。他身上全是冷汗，你摸着他的后穴，依旧紧紧收缩闭合着。他很干净，从里到外，他没必要感到羞耻，你们已经不是第一次这样做了，但他每次都会羞耻的像是处女，“你不需要对我有所保留，亲爱的。”<br/> <br/>“不要……”<br/> <br/>泪水在他脸上留下亮晶晶的划痕。这是无法忍耐的，你按揉他的后穴，温热的液体小股小股的顺着你的手指往下滑。另一只手抽插前面的按摩棒，他绞的真紧，你一边动作后穴一边排出透明液体。“你可以拒接我，直接说NO。”<br/> <br/>“不、不……求你……daddy……”<br/> <br/>但他没有，他不会用那个可以让你停止的词汇，只会低头小声抽泣着用另一种方式拒绝你。你的行为还在他的接受范围内，尽管他哭的很厉害。<br/>你捏着着按摩棒底端在穴口扭动，然后他突然绞的更紧了，他高潮了。你趁机按着他的后穴戳刺几下，他终于忍不住彻底放开，液体哗的流出来浇湿了你的手，在地毯上画出一滩水印。羞耻的泪珠大颗滚落砸到软白的胸脯上溅出泪花。<br/> <br/>你舔舐他流淌不尽的眼泪。你当然很爱他，这是你们关系里正常的调教过程，他怀孕时暂停了这种关系，一时间难以适应。他其实不需要灌肠，他真的很干净，每天都会清洗，可你就是无法抑制的想要玩弄他。<br/> <br/>他在感受到软管重新插入体内时突然挣扎起来，从你腿上跌落到地毯上执着的往前爬。<br/> <br/>“停下。”<br/> <br/>他剧烈喘气，眼泪止不住的流，眼睛和鼻尖都红红，但他不敢违背你的话。你握着他的脚腕，把软管重新插入他的后穴，看液体再一次灌入进去。他哭的喘不上气，依旧没有说NO。<br/> <br/>“你不需要在我面前羞耻，你很干净，不要有所保留，只要坦诚就可以了，这和过去的很多次都一样，你只是太久没这样做过，你的身体和以前一样优美动人。我依然尊重你，这不是侮辱，所以不要哭。”<br/> <br/>你热衷于温柔的敲碎他的坚持，尽管这很残忍，但这才有乐趣。<br/> <br/>“daddy……”<br/> <br/>他用盈满水的眼睛看着你，伸出手想要你抱他，你顺他的意思重新把他抱到怀里，他抬着头就要吻你，他还在抽噎，你迎合了他的索求，真怕他喘不上气。你们的唇齿交合如此热烈，他的唇间有享用不尽的甘露，你帮助他在这在这曼妙的过程中放松身体，温热的液体流出来沾湿了你的裤子。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>你让他趴在床上，你握着深色的按摩棒在上面涂抹润滑剂，那是阴茎模样的大概比婴儿手臂要粗一些，你对这种仿真的玩具感到怪怪的……你很排斥这种阴茎模型进入他，但上面夸张的凸起实在太合适了。你揉着他的后穴插进去，不知道他现在能不能吃进去，放在以前这个程度不是问题。<br/> <br/>“嗯……哼……”<br/> <br/>他把头埋在枕头里，你不太能能得到他的声音。进入确实比以前困难了很多，他太紧了，你只能慢慢的一点点的插进去，在这个过程中反复安抚他，揉着他的穴口，让他不断的放松再放松。终于整根没入，他累瘫在床上。<br/> <br/>你拿出他喜欢的颜色的项圈帮他戴上，还有那条常用的束缚绳，依旧从项圈后面穿过，用他最适应的捆法，紧贴他身上的敏感带，这不需要有什么技巧，毕竟他浑身上下都是敏感点。<br/>他的眼神中充满紧张和慌乱，束缚带将他的阴茎和囊袋贴在小腹上，然后分开他的外阴，露出神经末梢密布的最敏感的唯一为快感服务的圆点，你忍不住低头舔弄一下，看他瑟缩的模样，最后把绳结塞进后穴。前面的蜜液已经在床单上留下水痕。<br/> <br/>“我是daddy的荡妇。”你抬头看到他慌忙闭上的眼睛，手下攥着床单，耳尖到脖颈一片粉色。<br/> <br/>“不，你是我的圣处女。”<br/> <br/>你为他穿上真丝内裤，从脚腕到小腿到膝盖到大腿根，堪堪抱住外露的圆点，尽量减少摩擦。你最后帮他穿上鞋子，披上宽松的外套。黑发雪肤，白白嫩嫩的，清纯至极，让你想到动画里的白雪公主。<br/> <br/>你订了味道不错的意大利餐厅，你打开按摩棒，搂着脚步虚乏的他往外走，亲吻他的指尖。等晚餐回来后就可以享用你的圣处女了。<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 在其中-下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BDSM，双性，怀孕，失禁play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>您的圣女是位荡妇。</p><p> </p><p>晚餐那道汤他就喝了两口就推开了，也没再喝水，他似乎在避免什么发生。羞耻在你们的关系中是多余的，你清楚他身体的每一寸，从内到外，做出过的动作与声音比今晚更刺激都有，但他现在竟然有点不习惯。多么美妙啊，完成品回到最初青涩的模样。也许下次怀孕的时候不停止这些会更有趣。</p><p>“唔嗯……”</p><p>皮鞭被反插进去把按摩棒推得更深，流苏正好垂在小花上，还拢着前面的嫩枝。他的脚腕被皮绳分开吊紧，花蕊和后穴正对着你，手腕绑着皮绳连在后穴按摩棒尾端，将前面的花蕊全完分开露出红蒂，在空气中瑟瑟发抖，嫩枝和囊袋被勒住。</p><p>“嗯……哈啊……”</p><p>你用金属夹把皮鞭往里推了推，他刚才动了下皮鞭退出来一小截。你要求他含紧屁股里的东西，这个迫使他只能像动物一样趴在地上压低身体，抬起手腕，尽可能的翘起屁股，不然就会把按摩棒带出来。全身只有手肘和膝盖点在地毯上。</p><p>流苏轻拂他前面两个敏感点让他浑身颤抖，也让他更加饥渴，两口小穴翕动明显却得不到足够的安抚，如果打开按摩棒他要射出来，但总是插那么一点，他呼吸都是难耐的，可你是不会碰他的。</p><p>雪白的臀肉上是束缚带留下的红痕，两团软肉我见犹怜的颤动着，漂亮的脸蛋背对你侧埋在地毯里，他肯定是哭了，你只能听到他呻吟般的喘气声。</p><p>臀尖在颤，流苏晃得厉害了，搔的他更痒更爽，抑制不住的扭动腰臀，可是完全得不到满足，他动作会越来越大，不自觉的把皮绳带出些，然后你要把鞭子往里推，这很烦。</p><p>“别动了小母狗。”</p><p>他定住了，肯定被这个称呼吓到，即使你不是第一次这样叫他。接着他就耸肩啜泣起来，你看不见他的脸。他现在怎么变得这么清纯，言语的调戏都能让他留下羞耻的眼泪。</p><p>你想起刚才把束缚带的绳结抽出一半卡在后穴，故意让他自己排出来。他惊的说不出话，屏住了呼吸，然后流着大颗泪珠在你的目光下收缩用力，穴口就像正在绽放的娇蕊，红色的嫩肉吞吐着黑色的结。他当然没有排出来，那太大了，并且他只动作了两下就哭的抽搭。</p><p>他的脆弱是引人侵犯的根源，但所有的错都是别人的。</p><p>他上面抽泣，下面淌着水，一滴一滴的砸在地毯上，粘液拉长细丝，晶莹透亮挂在穴口。后穴被填满，衬的前面更空虚了，反复吸紧没有插入任何物体的穴口，前面的红蒂更是孤零零的可怜，水把穴口染得一片水光，他是忍不住的。</p><p>“daddy……求您……”</p><p>沙沙的汽水冒泡声，水润迷离的眼睛看着你，漂亮的小脸蛋上全是泪痕，daddy有义务让自己的小奴隶舒服些。你用金属夹贴上臀尖，下滑挑开流苏，轻夹嫩蒂，把金属夹贴上红点，冰凉的金属按上神经末梢集合的红点，花蕊立刻吐水淋在金属夹上，带着后穴也收缩起来，他反射性的想要夹上大腿，但是被吊着，只能虚虚合住。</p><p>“哈啊……嗯……”</p><p>他现在连呻吟都会克制了，皱着眉咬死丰润的唇，小夜莺的鸣叫不应该被吞没。你反复摩擦那红蒂，看他努力用鼻腔换气，红穴的水浇湿金属架流到地毯上，你使劲贴上那点，夹住小嫩蒂，穴口的软肉包裹着金属夹，你转动手指，夹子往外轻轻一扯。</p><p>“嗯、唔……啊啊——”</p><p>夜莺的鸣叫如此动人，他高潮了，蜜液从花蕊啵啵流出，收合的过程中带着红蒂抖动，可他的叫声没有缓下反而更加高亢，啊啊叫着，把腿夹的更紧了，蜷起手指，他要忍不住了。可惜他最擅长的就是忍耐，潮吹只流出了一点就忍住了。</p><p>气息里夹杂呻吟，花蕊高潮带动后穴紧缩，你趁机把按摩棒打开，嗡嗡声透过他的身体传出来，嫩枝被这声音震的吐水，你把金属夹分来，一半贴在嫩蒂上一半插进泛着蜜液的花蕊里，前后夹击。</p><p>“啊、唔……daddy求您……轻点啊……”</p><p>高潮过的身体最为敏感，你进去的每一寸他都能清楚的感受到。你没用什么力气却把他顶的往前滑，手肘按着地毯往前爬想逃离冷冰的金属，可一动作就带动后穴震动的按摩棒，赶紧停下把收缩震动的后穴把按摩棒往里吞。</p><p>如此反复流苏晃动摩擦，金属夹细腻的抽插，他受不了趴在地上哭，但就是不会说出那个限定词，他只是太久没感受这些东西了。你把震动调到最高，他夹着雪白的大腿挣扎起来，皮绳勒动按摩棒滑动，皮鞭被带出来掉在地上，他大声哭着高潮了，前面和后面同时到达，白浊射在地毯上，蜜液流下覆盖住。双倍的快感。</p><p>这身体就应该是荡妇。</p><p>他没力气了，上半身完全趴在地毯上，脸颊两片粉红，布满红痕的背部都是细密的汗珠，可你给他喂水他只喝两口就不喝了。他很清楚你在想什么，下垂眼怯怯的看着你。</p><p>“我想尿尿……daddy……”</p><p>你用金属夹贴着他鼓胀的小腹滑动，嫩枝射精后还是挺立的状态。小母狗想要尿尿，当然要允许。按摩棒还在震动。</p><p>“好啊，尿在这里，不用担心地毯。”你夹住嫩枝来回摆动，甩净上面的液体。</p><p>“不……求您不要……”他还是要拒绝，尿在地毯上太羞耻了，你有点不耐烦，到底多久他才能摒弃羞耻，虽然现在非常可爱，可惜你没有耐心。</p><p>“好吧，daddy就知道，说‘小母狗想要尿尿’daddy就带你去卫生间。”</p><p>他显然难以接受，避开你的目光脸颊蹭着地毯，扭动下身想要躲那金属夹，你如他所愿收手了，握着金属夹上属于他的温度，夹起酒里的一块冰。有时候，等待的过程比结果要有趣。</p><p>你把冰块抵在他的嫩蒂上，他呜咽着瑟缩，从嫩蒂滑进花蕊深处，再滑过嫩蒂，经过囊袋，顺过柱身，在蜜眼上打磨。他那优越的忍耐力能持续多久呢。冰块经过后留下的酒水挥发变得更热，在冰热之间徘徊，他颤抖的越来越厉害，背部的肌肉线条都显现出来。你把冰块塞进后穴推进按摩棒。</p><p>“daddy的小母狗想要尿尿——！”</p><p>嫩枝前端流出一股液体又慢慢停住，羞耻毫无必要，但他不明白。你把他的眼睛蒙上，脚腕和大腿绑在一起，让他用手肘膝盖爬着行动，母狗就要有母狗的样子。你用金属夹戳着他的后穴催促他行动。</p><p>他看不见，爬的磕磕绊绊，一边爬一边滴水，滴的还有奶白色液体，大概他刚才喷奶了但你没看见。他感到羞耻，但又不说限定词，潜意识里能够接受但却不想做。或许他一直是在撒娇，小荡妇太迷人了，随便摆弄的姿势都是万众风情。到了地方了，你把快融化的冰块塞进他的后穴。</p><p>“快尿出来小荡妇。”你把快融化的冰块塞进他的后穴。他卸下力气斜坐在地板上，大腿被绳结分来露着完整的下体。</p><p>“daddy您能帮我摘掉眼罩吗……”他大腿紧绷，穴口紧紧收缩着，整个下体在用力，说话的语调哆嗦，嫩枝上的蜜眼一颗一颗的流着早该排除的液体。</p><p>“不能，我的甜心，这是为了你好。”你用金属夹戳他鼓胀的小腹，他后缩着嘤咛。他眼见就在崩溃边缘，你要加快进度，你把酒塞打开丢在地上发出清脆的响声惊到他，然后你绕着他慢慢倾倒酒液，酒水倒在地板上发出哗哗的声响。</p><p>他被液体流动的声音刺激的紧缩身体，无法控制的颤抖，你又开一瓶，淋着他黑发浇上雪白的肌肤，他被酒呛到，嘴巴被染的红艳。他颤栗着伸长胳膊要解除眼罩，但是震动的按摩棒限制着他</p><p>“不——”</p><p>你把酒液尽数浇到他的嫩枝上，再开一瓶直接倒在地板上，哗哗声激得尿意迸发，前端已经开始小股的吐出液体，越来越多。他拼命摇头，但他躲不开这声音，酒水不断流到地板上，他猛地抬起手腕摘掉眼罩，皮绳带动按摩棒擦过敏感点滑出来，然后他看到整面墙的镜子，完整的映出他光裸莹白的躯体。他再也憋不住了，尖叫出声，一注淡黄色液体喷在镜面上模糊的映像。</p><p>这过长对他来说足够漫长，营造出强烈的羞耻感，他伏在地上哭的喘不上气。</p><p> </p><p>接下来，该你进入了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 我们仍未知道那天所看见的涩文的名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>双性，抹布</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他四肢着地跪趴在你身下，垂头塌腰，屁股里塞着的你亲手推进去的尾巴，紧挨着你们交合的穴口摩擦，头上戴的小狗耳朵被你用力动作顶的摇晃，虚挂在上面快要掉下来。你下身插在花蕊里挺动，手臂前伸摸到他半张的嘴巴，戏弄里面的粉红嫩舌，涎水顺着手指往下滴。</p><p>这条小母狗被你操累了，花蕊里都是你的精液，你最开始就告诉小狗今天会有特殊奖励，他现在明显忘了，时不时的夹你一下，只想让你早点射，早点结束。</p><p>“唔……嗯……哈啊……”</p><p>可他还是敏感的，你随便动动就有感觉，拍打他两团粉嫩软肉，挺跨抽送几次，就听他呼吸又急促起来，你就着他高潮的吸咬射进花蕊，精液的温度让他清醒了些，他以为这要结束了，就要撑起上半身起来，而你牢牢把住他的腰，引他投来疑惑的目光。</p><p>“呜啊——”</p><p>那目光很快就变为惊慌，低温的精液后紧随着高热的尿液，他呜叫一声，冰火相交，眼泪涌上来，指甲扣着地毯要从你胯下爬出去，要离开那极为刺激的灼热冲击，可你死死箍紧他的腰肢，让他感受尿液冲刷着内壁的每一寸，这触感无比明显，强烈的快感被你的长枪冲刷堆积着，你抽出来把激流对准颤抖的红粒，热液一接触那花蕊就立刻收缩闭合，他趴在地上哭着迎来了第二次高潮。</p><p>“夹紧，别漏出来了。”</p><p>你摸着紧闭的花蕊，高热的尿液从里面沥沥往外流，你在他耳边发出指令，舔舐脸上的泪珠。你欺负的太狠了，他在地上蜷缩着啜泣了好一会儿才缓下来，倒是下面还吸得紧，没漏多少。</p><p>“呜呜……”</p><p>他抽噎着用嫩红的眼睛盯你发出埋怨，你有些心疼，突然觉得是自己不好，但是既然做了不如好好利用，你把他拉起来，拍着雪白的屁股转动后面伪装成尾巴的按摩棒。他重新爬起起来，狗链被他的动作扯出响声。</p><p>“小母狗，去卫生间。”</p><p>他咬唇把声音锁在肚子里，浑身止不住的颤抖，你摸他的后背安抚他，扯起狗链慢慢走向卫生间。他即使加紧花穴还会漏尿，只好并起腿往前爬，但爬不了几下就要停下喘会儿。快到门口他终于受不了，一下软在门口哭出声来，尿液啵啵流出，眼见要夹不住，他还是颤栗着及时缩紧蜜穴。</p><p>“呜……嗯……”</p><p>小母狗漏了一路，但他从不让主人失望。他伏在光洁地板上，眼里噙满水光看着你，一个劲儿的摇头想让你出去，小母狗现在是叫也不敢叫了，怕一用力张嘴说话下面就夹不住了。可是小狗在主人面前有什么好害羞的，他不应该有羞耻这种东西。</p><p>你蹲下身，把鞭子曲折起来摩擦红肿的嫩穴，他只能软绵绵的晃动腰肢，也没力气躲开，穴口被鞭子磨得肉眼可见的翕动挣扎。他只好伏在瓷砖上哭，小母狗是泪水做的，他被鞭子磨得泄力，尿水顺着穴口缓缓往外流，浸染他莹白的躯体。</p><p>“啊啊……呜……呜啊……”</p><p>接近当面尿尿的羞耻感，让他哭的喘不过气，坐在地板上想让你抱抱他，却又嫌自己脏，哭的更厉害了。但你怎么可能会嫌弃他。你把他揽到怀里，拿喷头把他身上的汗液、精液以及尿液都冲洗干净。淋浴还有更好玩的在等着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 吃掉制作人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请告诉我，该用什么样的姿势去……享用您。”</p><p> </p><p>他有了意识，睁开眼却一片黑暗。<br/>他被蒙上了双眼，手腕被捆在杆上，浑身酸软无力让他站不起来，只好吊起手腕抵着“墙壁”瘫坐，面前或许是一堵光滑的“墙”，他看不见所以无法确定。身体麻木，像是被开拓过一样的疲惫，刚清醒的他有些反应不过来。他凭着气息判断这个地方自己很熟悉。</p><p>脚步声扰乱了他的思考，视觉被剥夺让其他感官变得更加敏感。什么都看不见，连光都没有，他推测大概是在夜晚。开门的声音，那人接近他了。</p><p>他被抱起来，被安置在这个人的怀里，扭过头冰冷的舌头探入口腔挤占氧气的进入，搅得本就不够清醒的大脑越发晕乱。衣服在不知不觉间被扯开了，裤子被扒下露出完整的圆润紧致的臀部和优雅绝美富有力量的长腿。</p><p>他被温度惊醒，冰冷的指尖抚摸闭合的穴口，还没来得及拒绝就整根没入。表达出来的是几声闷哼，被锁在胸腔里。粉嫩穴口异常的容易进入，内部充满粘腻的液体，稍微用力就进入了三根手指。灵活的手指按揉穴内褶皱，酥麻感从尖触摸的地方攀升至尾椎，脊柱，再蔓延到全身。</p><p>“唔嗯...嗯...”本应甜腻的嗓音里却是沙哑的。</p><p>手指在迷糊中从体内抽离，那个人松开他的口腔，他无意识的伸出在贝齿映衬下的嫩红舌尖，于是在燥热的空气中继续纠缠。同样炙热的硬器抵上与之对比下娇小的穴口，在娇吟中缓缓进入，他感受到无法抗拒的快感，被填满的饱涨的快乐。</p><p>“啊...啊...唔......”好舒服。</p><p>重复的抽插动作，肠壁恋恋不舍的吸紧硬物，在本就有的粘液的帮助下，这一切进行的太过顺利，敏感的后穴承受着越来越快的戳刺。他陷在迷醉的快感里，拼命绞着让他满足的粗硬的性器，不想让它抽出。</p><p>那人伏在他的耳边，冰冷的吐息冲至耳廓，浑身一颤的同时紧缩后穴，硬器在这个时候抽出，紧咬的肠壁清楚的感受到上面凸起的经络，用力摩擦过敏感点抽离，再快速的进入。前端的嫩枝被强烈的快感冲击，腺液从中涌出，顺着柱身往下淌混合后穴的粘液流到地板上。</p><p>他被箍着腰配合身下抽动，后穴的硬器不停戳弄他的敏感点，快感如洪水猛兽般席卷他的意志，身体不由自主的兴奋颤抖。莹白的大腿根部被把住，将其分的更开，穴内的性器几乎要把卵蛋都塞进去。<br/>来不及吞咽的唾液顺着艳红的嘴角滑落，他看不到，只能细致的感受每一次动作，每一寸抚摸，越来越快的抽插，快感累积逼出生理性泪水，打湿蒙眼的丝巾。还差一点，快要到了，就一点。</p><p>“呜...我要、嗯啊——”肠壁不自然的蠕动收缩，身体近乎抽搐的抖动，快感盛满在杯子里就要溢出，嫩枝被快感撩动，肿硬挺立蓄势待发。不知不中主动晃动腰肢配合后面的抽动，被放大的感官快感，被侵犯……</p><p>丝巾被摘落，刺眼的白光让他紧绷身体，他看到被分开到极致的双腿间，雪白滑腻的臀瓣中，深粉色的穴口死死咬住硬挺粗大的还在抽插的性器，全部都被吃进去，面前是整面墙的镜子，以及数不过来的盯着他的人。</p><p>“不、唔、啊——啊——唔——”</p><p>精液一股股射出，他尖叫着在多双眼睛下达到高潮。<br/>后穴不收控制的收缩迎接依旧持续的顶弄，还没有结束，他被刺激的潮吹，乳白色的精液后是淡黄色的液体，冲刷着面前的镜子，伴随哗哗水声的液体将映射的人影漾开。他在练习室里失禁了。</p><p>他在众多人面前被操到尿在练习室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 我们都是练习生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>春天的药和道具play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“温柔对待他的人都是……废物，他说的。”</p><p> </p><p>他感到一阵燥热。<br/>他起先以为是太累了，这股热气使他分散精力，强迫自己盯着练习生在舞台上充满瑕疵的动作，他首先要对工作负责，然后在这阵躁动中挨到休息时间。可身体的反应很不对劲，不自觉勃起的阴茎，变得濡湿的后穴，无意识中夹紧双腿摩擦股间的器官。</p><p>歌曲到高潮骤然增大的音量惊醒了他，抑制住身体上想要被抚摸的强烈渴望。他有些明白自己的状况，在想问题出在哪，大概是录制前他咳的太厉害，那位有点眼色的练习生递给他一杯热水，满怀期待看着他全部喝下去。</p><p>他太热了也太硬了太湿了，整个人晕乎乎的记不清那位练习生是谁，所以他被下药了。体内像是有团烈火烧着他，桌上的水被喝的干净，面前的练习生们都是虚影，强撑着稳定声线去评价他们糟糕的表演。</p><p>他在后半场休息时第一个走出去。无法忍耐的煎熬，脚步虚软走到卫生间，他需要被抚摸释放甚至是插入。他紧绷身体进入到隔间，他想要把心中的狂热全部释放，那也不过是隔靴搔痒，但他想不了那么多。</p><p>他关上门，已经准备好用高效的行动解决眼前的需求，转动插销，就要锁上，然后就能开始了……而门就在这时被猛地打开了，他被带的往后摔，还没看清是谁就又被带进去。门锁声终结这串行动，他被几个人挤在在隔间里。</p><p>“干什么、唔...”他反应过来时，其中一人的双手已经钻进他的内裤，揉弄他身下湿黏硬挺尺寸可观的性器，他被刺激的双腿发软往下滑，背后的人捞起他，他像抓住最后一根稻草不由自主的反手扣紧背后的人，更热了，快感从撸动性器的指下发出从小腹上涌冲击他的大脑，小幅度的挺动腰肢想要更多。</p><p>“老师，好大也好湿......”不能被别人玩弄。<br/>“唔唔...放、放开...”嘴巴被身后的人捂住，“唔嗯——”<br/>“老师想引来别人注意吗。”不行，绝对不能被看见，他死死咬住后牙槽不敢再发声，随时都会有人进来，不能有声音，可快感如同猛兽掠夺他的意志。</p><p>他在呜咽的挣扎着想要从下身的桎梏中逃脱，却被身后人抱住坐到腿上，胡乱蹬动的长腿顺势被第三人把住，扯掉裤子，这些练习生都比他要高大，他像玩具一样被摆弄叠起双腿，屁股下是硬热的一根，他知道那是什么东西但是他跑不掉。</p><p>抱着他的人一手捂住嘴巴，另一只手摸在他的胸上，他扭着上身躲避，可那只手像蛇一样隔着单薄的衬衣挤揉软腻饱涨奶子，丰腴的胸脯被揉捏变形至凸起一块，乳珠被挤出顶着白衬衣透出果实般的蜜粉色，手指快速刮蹭突出的乳尖，“老师的奶子真棒啊……”</p><p>前端被照顾撸动的阴茎，胸前敏感的乳珠，以及后穴不知何时被塞进的手指都在搅动他的思绪。第三个人跪在他腿间，举起他的一条光裸的大腿掰开，另一条腿扛在肩上，那人摸着完整露出的濡湿的穴口，将手指伸进戳刺带出透明的淫丝，软肉反射性吸住咬紧，这动作发出燥人的水声。<br/>药物作用下的身体变得敏感，前端渗出腺液增多，他像在海浪上翻滚，跌宕起伏，快感源源不断，毫无节制。</p><p>“老师很久没有发泄了吧，里面湿透了...您的身体准备的很充分呐。”</p><p>“嗯...”他被快感操控了，不自觉的伸出舌头舔舐捂住嘴巴的掌心，他想要更多。太阳穴突突跳动，呼吸变得急促，一波接一波的快感将他推向巅峰，情欲让他牛奶般的皮肤泛起微红，身下前后两端撸动戳刺的频率加快，乳尖被捏住揉捻，他发出一阵从喉腔至鼻腔的嘤咛。</p><p>不行、不可以....可是.......<br/>“唔......”他在那人怀里扭动挣扎起来，不能沉溺于此，还要工作，他甚至不知道这些人是谁，可是...想要更多.........</p><p>“没事，没关系的，快好了。”身后的像是知道他在担心什么，用轻声安慰的语气诱哄他。身下手指抽离，被顶进湿滑的物体，那东西是粗硬光滑有明显起伏的，一节一节的塞进去，后穴层层软肉争先恐后的缠住插入的柱体，柱身上的凹凸不平以及明显的颗粒感让穴肉吸的越发用力。</p><p>收缩蜜穴，上身也配合身后人揉搓胸脯的动作，慢慢累积的强烈快感将要要溢出，一声清脆的金属碰撞声，体内柱体突然震动，激的后穴一阵紧缩，体内的柱体上的颗粒摩擦内壁的快感加深，喉间发出呜鸣，胸腔剧烈起伏，他仰着头部像是孤独圣洁的求道者。</p><p>他在湿热的射精中，从令人迷醉的温柔乡里醒来。而身下戴带上了特殊的道具。</p><p>“没有我解开，老师就不能玩弄自己哦。”眼前人晃着指尖的钥匙，是那位递给他水的练习生，四个人将这狭小的空间衬的逼仄。胯间被戴上黑色皮具，阴茎被锁上贴紧小腹，底端连着埋在体内的按摩棒，这是贞操带。他感觉受到羞辱。</p><p>“解开它。”他不想计较这些没用的把戏，眯眼扫过面前的人。<br/>没有人回应他，拿钥匙的那位抬起嘴角看着他，“老师再多坚持一下，等结束我就摘下来。”<br/>被摆一道，他明白过来平息自己，录制很快就要开始了。面前人帮他套上裤子整理好衣摆，把他扶起来。<br/>“哼，一群废物。”</p><p> </p><p>他在那些人的帮助下走到演播厅，他不指望废物会帮他打开。体内的按摩棒的震动感由大到小，药物让他变得更加兴奋渴望被插入，所以他并不反感这根还算有用的按摩棒，只是前端不断流淌的腺液让他产生失禁的错觉，太过羞耻，反而更加刺激他的感官。</p><p>阴茎在皮具束缚下硬挺得不到纾解，在众目睽睽下收缩后穴，享受上面颗粒滑过肠壁的快感，调动坐姿戳弄敏感点，与之而来的被注视带来的快感。最后一组练习生表演完毕时，快感叠加到临界值，身下开始强烈的收缩，嘴上还要用稳定的声线去评价，到一半实在忍不住皱紧眉头捂住嘴停顿下来，周围人以为他在思考措辞，其实是按摩棒戳在敏感处震动让他攀至高峰，怕再张嘴是满口呻吟。脸颊泛出一片薄红，额头布满细密的汗珠，身边细心的工作人员还询问是不是不舒服，他在射精的余韵中，轻飘飘的开口回答说是太热了。</p><p>录制完毕。这一切终于结束了，颤抖着拼尽力气撑起身，他要逃离这里。这些烂把戏他都不会在意，没必要，身体是用来享受的，他还是有爽到，但他厌恶被掌控的感觉，他现在没有办法控制自己，所以快速回到车上，回到酒店里，等平静下来再和他们玩也不错。只是现在他要离开牢笼，即使最凶猛的兽也会被困住……他突然看不见了。</p><p>“你以为能离开吗...制作人先生？”</p><p>他被蒙上了眼睛。精美的伪装被打破，只是几个简单的动作就将他制住，他被药物阻扰，早已耗尽所有力气，软若无骨摊在那人身上，在这场欢爱游戏里他最不喜欢的就是被动。</p><p> </p><p>他被几人拖到别处，没有视觉影响，其余感官效果被放大，后穴里还塞着按摩棒，上面颗粒的摩擦感被加倍放大，脑袋昏昏涨涨的，有些声音听得不真切。衣物被脱到只剩下一件衬衣，他并不想做徒劳的反抗，早点做完早点结束，即使被摆成让他感到羞耻的姿势，趴在地板上，翘起屁股，双腿分开。<br/>变态......</p><p>有人把沾满粘液的皮具摘下，用膝盖顶弄他的股间，让乳条似白腻的长腿分的更开，粉色的阴茎可怜的垂在中间。又来人一手掰着他的臀瓣，另一只手直接插入两指，转动分合摸索埋在深处的按摩棒，捏住底端往外抽，于是他感受到那个还在震动的按摩棒的形状，是一节一节的圆球。</p><p>穴口完整的包裹住底端圆球，被抽出第一节时，从最开始的闭合慢慢摩擦体内每一寸褶皱，伴随着被堵在里面的淫液嗒嗒往下滴的水声，穴口的褶皱扯平被撑到最大，然后就那么卡住，身后的人不再动作，上面细小的颗粒还在震动摩擦着穴口，刺激肉穴泌出蜜液顺着会阴流到同样淌着腺液的前端，淫水滴在地板上发出不大不小的呻吟，他小口喘气哼唧等待下来的动作。</p><p>“自己排出来。”即使被蒙着眼睛也能感觉到他睁大了双眼，不可置信，身边另一个人说“稍微用力就可以，也没有很大。”<br/>“废物是萎了吗，快点拔出来，没心情和你们玩这些。”他压低声音表达不满，看不到那些人正在注视他吐纳张闭的艳唇。那种声音，更像是在撒娇，自以为很有威慑力，在别人眼里看来却是过分可爱了，那也是最温柔的咒语，他们都被捕获在里面。</p><p>“那我就叫别人来帮老师咯。”他不知道自己在灯光照射下泛出珍珠光泽的皮肤是多么诱惑人心，尤其是细腻的腿根。他需要被更多人欣赏到，他会在众人的注视下达到高潮，流出生理性的泪水，因为被注视而一直勃起的阴茎到最后什么都射不出来。</p><p>“不、等等...”</p><p>他把头埋在手臂里，不再做声勉力收缩穴口将它们挤出，可是圆珠表面的凹凸不平的颗粒凸起让他难以用力，圆珠在穴口间吞吐，每次用力时都会不自然的贴紧圆珠，表面的颗粒就感受的更加明显，震得他下腹软麻不得不松力，而在泛滥淫水的润滑下，好不容易吐出的部分又被吸回去一截。</p><p>“呜……”他哽咽起来，翘着屁股伏在地上像猫咪一样，不够充足的快感和卡在穴口难以吐出的圆球，这让他想伸手安抚胯下一直滴水的昂扬，但还没碰到就被旁边人制止。他再次集中精力排挤按摩棒，穴口吸咬几下就要吐出时卸了力，刚要排出的圆球整个都被挤进去，重新进入肠壁的按摩棒恰好戳着敏感点震动，他尖叫一声弹动起来。</p><p>“不、不行.......唔啊！拿出去...”他的声音听起来像带着祈求和委屈，蜜穴泛出淫液把按摩棒往里带进入到更深的地方。那些人不再为难他，有人手指伸进去搅动几下没有犹豫的把按摩棒扯出一节。</p><p>“啊——！！”软穴被上面细小的颗粒快速摩擦是多么致命的快感。</p><p>然后是第二节、第三节。</p><p>“啊、哈啊——不、慢慢、啊——”他弓起身想要体内的球节抽出的更顺利。每一节圆球的抽出都有“啵——”的水声，软肉在震动的异物刺激下像有意志似的张合起来，那人将按摩棒抽出至最后一节，又重重插进去，按摩棒完全吸附被嫩肉吸附，那人几下后就找到他的敏感点，看他在自己手指的动作下呻吟晃动。</p><p>“啊——啊唔——”高亢呻吟变得破碎，他往后耸着屁股，把自己往那人手上的按摩棒上操，他想要更多，药物加上视觉的剥夺让他无法在去顾忌别的。体内被又重又狠的力道搅动的天翻地覆，本能的咬住不放，他在黑暗中听到了自己的喘息，腹下地板上精水和蜜液混成一滩，来不及吞咽的唾液也从嘴角滑落到地板上。</p><p>他在高潮后的恍惚中听到液体流动的声音，后穴又被插入硬物，他以为是按摩棒，他已经不想要了，刚想拒绝，一股热液流进来。</p><p>“你干什么！”他惊得挣扎着往前爬，被扣着脚腕拖回来，按住不能动。有人压着他的腿，还有人掐住他的腰迫使他把屁股翘的更高，<br/>有人摩挲着他的腹部，“是热牛奶。”<br/>“不、不，滚开——”他声音里染上哭腔，疲惫，被动，侵犯，黑暗，管子还在插入，滚烫的牛奶冲刷着内壁，像精液射在里面的触感，他被人死死按住，只能被动的等待奶液将他填满。</p><p>他又听到喘息声，“不——停下来，有人！！”<br/>“没有人，没事的，很快就好了，放松。”他真的很厌恶被掌控，他哭了出来，快要喘不过气，更为可耻的是他被灌入的牛奶刺激到勃起，嫩穴甚至开始含着管子翕动，如果不是有人固定着，他大概会前后摇晃起来，被药物折磨到疯狂，太想被填满了。</p><p>可怕的管子终于从他体内抽离，换成手指堵在哪里。他被抱在怀里就像是安慰一样，那人耐心的哄着他。“不能漏出来，忍耐一下，就要结束了。”<br/>“有、有其他人在这里。”他无心考虑这些，摸索那人的手臂用哭腔发问。<br/>“没有，根本没有，还是我们几个。”那人在他耳边低喃，将手指拔出，“夹紧了。”</p><p>手指恋恋不舍的从绞紧的穴口抽出，他被扶起来，牵着走动，带着满肚子的热牛奶，被碰上一下他可能都夹不住。一根粗绳拦住了他的步伐，他被抱起来放到粗绳上，要踮着脚才能不被碰到，他已经知道要发生什么了，身体因为绷紧而不自然的抖动。</p><p>“制作人先生舞姿优美，在绳子上应该怎样舞动呢。”那人在他耳边轻声说，热气喷在耳廓上又是一阵颤栗，“走完就结束了，可不要漏出来。”<br/>“啊呜...不、不行....”他总是在拒绝，低头拉着练习生的手臂不愿动，体内滚烫的牛奶让他有种被填满的羞耻的快感，但是太多了，奶液都会流下来，要夹住就要倾注全部精力，只是站在这里都是艰难。他很有可能碰到粗糙的绳面就尖叫着喷出奶液。</p><p>“剩下的人都在隔壁”那人语气里都是尊敬的，“他们随时都有可能发现这里。”</p><p>练习生放开他。他为了不让奶液流出来踮起脚塌下腰，尽力抬高屁股不让肉穴被摩擦到，握住绳子往下压，就用这种姿势慢慢走，后穴就像含苞待放的花夹紧牛奶，粗糙的绳面若即若离的碰触花穴，每被碰到就会渗出些许奶液，他或许是在邀请人去品尝他。他凌乱的步伐就像上岸后的美人鱼在走路，整个人有种脆弱的美感。</p><p>他没走了两步就停了下来轻声吟叫。竟然有绳结，每隔一小段就会有明显凸起的绳结，那比按摩棒上的圆球更大更为粗糙，经过时轻易就能陷入被扩的松软的穴口，他被卡在绳结上，而牛奶被绳结堵住。<br/>他不敢动，怕一走牛奶就漏出来，伏在绳子上小口喘气，绳子时不时会蹭到胸口泛红的乳珠。突然有人拍打他圆润的臀部催他继续走，他踉跄着挪了腿，即使臀部紧绷绳结还卡在穴口也依旧没能忍住，后穴泚出一小股奶液滴到地板上，滴答声骚的他浑身粉红。</p><p>“呜...没力气了......”他现在就是只在撒娇的小奶猫，小心翼翼的缩紧穴口，高高抬起腰部，翘着淌奶的蜜桃臀，里里外外泛着奶味，微微扭头朝着可能有人的方向发声，这种诱人脆弱感加深了让人去侵犯他的念头，他不清楚有多少人在看他。</p><p>没力气了就拖着走，他被两个人架往前走，没人按压的粗糙绳面直接勒入臀缝，也蹭到跨前的囊袋。他很瘦，但奶子和屁股十分丰腴，只要摸上就舍不得松开，刚才拍打他臀部的那只手就没有再离开，反而双手一起揉捏着向绳子中间聚拢，绳面摩擦花穴的时也摩擦着同样敏感的臀肉内侧。绳子上有被扭成股的螺纹，每次挪动都会将穴口拉扯开，奶液就会漏出浸湿绳子。</p><p>被人拖着走的快速很快，要命的绳结没有顾虑的一下下摩擦夹着奶液的小穴，他只能拼命的夹紧穴口，在这坚硬的抵抗下摩擦的触感更为明显，同样敏感的囊袋也被摩擦着，药物能让他轻易获得快感。</p><p>前端早已翘起的深粉色嫩枝在这肆意的摩擦下又开始吐水，前后两端双重的快感冲撞着他，他喜欢被牛奶撑满涨涨的感觉，又想要将他们全部释放，再这样下去大概很快就会高潮吧，但是不行...太羞耻了....可是......</p><p>“哈啊...太、太快、啊——”又是一个绳结，令人哭泣的羞耻感下是绝对满足的愉悦，他下意识的蜷起双腿夹紧绳子，尽量下压小腹，柱身、囊袋、会阴、蜜穴、臀肉都被粗糙的绳面摩擦到，被扯的走的很有节奏，上面隔几个小绳结就有一个大绳结，经过大绳结就会稍微放慢速度往下压，大绳结轻而易举的闯入松软的蜜穴，然后再被扯走时，尚未合拢的花穴就会流出几股白色蜜液——牛奶。</p><p>“啊、啊...呜！”他在夹着绳子行走的达到高潮，一股浊液射在小腹上，光裸的制作人身下坐着绳子上最后一个最大的绳结，高潮后的花穴忍不住吸咬绞动包裹着的绳结。被扯着走了一路，肚子里的牛奶也地上流了一路，在最后的大绳结下流的干净，肚子里空空的。</p><p>在高潮的余韵中被抱下来，这场羞耻闹剧就要结束了，他意识模糊的想，还在绳结上依恋着摩擦了几下才离开。他被抱小口小口的喂着水，有人打开双腿，难道还要继续，他竟然有些期待。双腿打开把住腿根，他被摆成把尿的姿势，这羞耻的姿势让后穴又泛出淫水</p><p>他的期待没有落空，白腻的大腿根分别戴上了两指宽的黑色皮具，胸脯又被其他人揉捏起来，还时不时的拍打几下，老师的奶子怎么玩都玩不够，樱桃般的乳尖没有被照顾就已经硬挺站立起来。只是被玩胸就舒爽到蜷缩起脚趾，汗液垂布在晶莹草莓色乳尖，两端乳尖被同时捏住，左右两端的刺激让他开始吟叫，靡的后穴又开始翕动流水。就在这刺激的攀升的途中，胸前的触感消失了。</p><p>“再、再揉一下...”他吐着舌头吞咽祈求，在黑暗的朦胧中放逐自我，轻笑声嗤笑夹杂金属撞击的声音，冰凉感贴上嫩尖。</p><p>“唔啊——”他看不到那和他乳尖颜色相近的乳夹有多漂亮，上面闪耀着细碎小钻，栩栩如生的小蝴蝶仿佛下一秒就要飞走。首先来的是刺痛感，他被箍在怀里不能把那东西摘下，几秒钟就被痒麻感就席卷而来，这让他想夹紧双腿磨蹭性器，可稍微一动胸前的乳尖又被往外扯，竟是小蝴蝶尾端的链条连着大腿的皮具。</p><p>身体的快感无法排解，已经射过几次的深粉色性器可怜的淌着腺液，更引来后穴一阵空虚，他几乎要忍不住喊那些人做些什么，就在这时熟悉的触感进入体内，那根管子又被插进来了。</p><p>“老师没有夹住哦，要再走一次才行。”而作为惩罚就是要带上多余的乳夹道具。<br/>“唔...”热烫的牛奶又被灌到体内，被撑满的感觉实在是太舒服了，漫长的被液体填满的过程，他被拉住手摸着腹部，感受肚子慢慢撑满涨大鼓起，想要更粗更硬的东西插进来可是这么羞耻的话怎么能说出口呢……</p><p>“够了...太、太多了...停下！”过了一会儿，液体还像流不尽似的灌入体内引起他的惊慌，变得这么淫荡又让他感到羞耻，而身体动弹不得。<br/>没有人听他的话，液体还是被完全灌了进去，灌入了比刚才多一倍的量，腹部明显鼓起让他感到不安，管子撤离后还是手指先抵住，这次灌得太多了。果然手指抽离后，奶液立马喷出来一股，伴随着是失禁般的快感，只要一点忍不住就再也无法坚持，好几次想闭合可是无法耐受的液体又会冲开。</p><p>“啊、哈啊——”眼泪都出来了，被填满的满足感，释放的快感，失禁的羞耻感。一颗震动的圆球塞入阻挡了液体继续流出，即使如此肚子里还是有很多。跳蛋带着液体在他的体内晃动，奶液冲刷着敏感的内壁。</p><p>“唔、唔啊……”他完全放弃忍耐，放纵自己，张着嘴大声浪叫露出鲜红的香舌，好像空闲的嘴巴也想含些什么。<br/>“老师被操到怀孕就是这个样子呐。”他在恍惚中听到这样的讲话，有人抚摸着他的肚子。<br/>“不不、我没有...嗯、唔嗯！！”还是受不了语言的刺激，立马反抗来表示自己并没有所说的那样淫荡，尽管腰部在剧烈的颤抖着，可是话没说完嘴巴就被堵上，又是一枚圆球，是他看不见的粉色口塞，他最深处的期待被满足。</p><p>“虽然很想听老师的声音，但怕老师叫的声音太大引来别人，还是带上吧。”<br/>“唔！嗯嗯啊——啊啊、唔——！！”拒绝的淫鸣被口球阻碍，从汗湿的黑发到蜷起的脚趾，全身被跳蛋控制着抖动，在吮吸蜜乳的蝴蝶被晃的闪动不停，也许是要飞走了。</p><p>被抱到绳子上，直径可怕的跳蛋让他即使不紧缩穴口也不用担心奶液漏出，但是连着大腿的乳夹让他无法直力，往下屈身会无可避免的夹紧绳子，即使如此行走时也会扯到，大量奶液和往下坠的大枚跳蛋让他感到身体沉重，但是不管心理有多抵抗，可身体诚实的传达出舒服的感觉。</p><p>他握紧绳子，认命的让绳子摩擦下体，让绳结卡进小穴再扯出来，遇到大绳结时还会忘我的在上面磨蹭，从嫩茎柱身到囊袋会阴以及最重要的小穴内壁，每一处褶皱都被蹭到，直至被打着屁股催促才会继续往前走，他在脑海深处产生了绝对可怕但难以磨灭的念头，他爱上了这些。</p><p>一滴牛奶都没有洒出来，比上次要多一倍的奶液全部留在鼓胀的肚子里，乳尖因行走的拉扯变得嫣红肿大，嘴巴无法闭合，吞咽不下的涎水顺着口球的小孔和嘴巴缝隙往下流，还会滴到他的手上，粉嫩的指关节都是一片水润，他从里到外都湿透了。他在中间就高潮了，在走绳子的过程中射精并不会有惩罚，浑身湿淋淋的，性器射过后又被刺激的挺立，整个人一直处于高潮的边缘。</p><p>“唔唔！唔——嗯啊——！”娇吟经过口球变成呜咽。</p><p>但他还是停了下来，最后一个绳结太大了，带着乳夹的他跨不过去，动作稍大就被扯到痛，他坐在小绳结上下晃动操着自己，双腿晃动扯动乳尖，一手撸着性器，体内被挤压的膀胱让他产生尿意，而性器一直流淌的腺液让他有排尿的错觉，他不再想别的，只要更多的舒服。</p><p>“哈啊、啊啊嗯...帮帮我、啊——”<br/>有人走过来，把口球摘下握着他的手撸动性器，他还不想结束。这个人抱住他，抚摸他鼓胀的腹部，看着侧影，就真的像怀孕一样。手上力度加深，他又到了领他沉迷的领域，叫声也加快高亢起来，腹部的手也逐渐加重抚摸，体内的跳蛋受这外力影响一点点挤到穴口，就像产卵似的夹在那里，再这样下去会喷出来吧，他在昏沉的快感中意识胡乱思索着。</p><p>“啊——停、停下...不要！不——啊、啊啊啊啊——！！”就在他达到高潮的那一瞬间，腹部施力的手猛地增大力气一按。</p><p>跳蛋被挤掉砸在地上，牛奶一股股的喷出来，只要一开始忍不住就无法再控制，他从绳结上跌落，蜜穴里的牛奶还在往外淌，雪白中透着绯红的身体下是淌了满地的精液混着后穴喷出牛奶。<br/>谁能忍受这种画面呢，练习室里一直沉默围观的人再也忍不住，整室的人都如饥饿的狼崽围上他，掠夺他，占有他，后穴里残留的牛奶被吮吸着。他被羞耻感淹没，每寸皮肤都被触摸，身上的穴口都被侵犯，从孤独的求道者到被淫者侵犯的处子……</p><p>“如此美丽的制作人先生，一起来享用吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>感觉还有问题 有空再修改下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 痴汉日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每年这个时候都会有人来这里写生，而我的房子是湖边唯一一栋，这里景色最好，所以每年这个时候都有几个学生会上门询问租房相关，尽管我说过很多次这是私人住宅不外租，一间都不，可在我决定开门挂个不外租门牌的时候，他敲门了。<br/>可以确定他是个学生，我本要按惯例一口回绝，然而他一进来我的注意力就全被他的屁股吸引，这位小可爱用甜甜的嗓音问一堆我根本没心思回答只能随便应付的住房问题，直到最后他选择阁楼那间小屋，小身板费力往楼上搬东西，我还是不为所动，我当然想帮他一把，他这小可怜的模样任谁都会想帮助他呵护他，但是，我认为没人能拒绝观看扭起来的屁股。是啊，他租进来了，并且是一个月。<br/>而在他第二天穿着睡衣下来吃早餐的时候，我发现自己忘了很重要的一件事，他有十六岁了吗。</p><p>他通常在房子附近画画，视野开阔，一画就是一天，梵高都没他这么勤奋，而我就会在一边看着他，不得不说这是种愉悦到极致的享受。在早上刚日出的时候，柔光照在他脸上能映出细微绒毛，脸白的的近乎透明，到中午热起来脸蛋就变成嫩粉色，额头一层细密汗珠，嘴唇就成了艳红色，在这个时候我会放一壶茶在他旁边，他有时候用杯子有时候不用，色泽鲜艳的嘴巴直接含住瓷白壶嘴，色彩对比带来的冲击感太强烈，喝水的时候喉结上下跳动带动粉白的颈部皮肤，同时还有汗液滑落印湿白衬衫映出前胸后背似被牛奶浸出来的皮肤。更别说他画画时为调整角度摆出不同的姿势，小屁股一扭一扭的，那绝对是我见过的最好的屁股。<br/>还有，他的自理能力为零，我负责他的一日三餐及日常生活，他说这是我当时承诺的，不知道答应的时候我有没有加钱，不过我丝毫不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>白天我在天窗上做了手脚，所以经历六次失败后，就在第七次我成功的从天窗爬进阁楼，他睡的正沉，这样做十分下流，但在第一晚我从正门进入后，就不得不这样做了，因为他把一切都反锁了，他太明白我意图，他介意，但我想还没有到特别厌恶的程度。<br/>他总是在我灼热的视线中完成画作。</p><p>我跪在床边观察他。<br/>薄毯覆盖他半边身躯，手臂露在外面，银白月光映在皮肤上，像被圣光笼罩，细柔黑发凌乱的盖住前额，眼睫毛被我看的一清二楚，随着呼吸颤抖，想象着眼睑掩盖的黑色眼珠在日光下从侧面看变成晶莹的琥珀色，如果时间允许我一定要一根根数他的睫毛。我隔着空气抚摸他直挺鼻梁，描绘粉唇的形状，像个精致的doll，尤其在我还没有得到他皮肤触感的情况下。我就想这么看着他。<br/>终于，我拖着他的手臂将薄毯往下拉，沿着衣领依次解开贝壳状的小纽扣，月光照的胸前白的晃眼，深紫色睡衣和雪白的胸脯形成鲜明对比，让他看起来清冷的同时又具有无法抗拒的吸引力，今天上演睡美人的戏码。<br/>我把他拥在怀里，他是软的，是男孩儿的柔弱，但骨头也硌着我，他到底还是硬的，瘦弱的身躯上均匀附着层肌肉，我感受着他呼吸的律动，他是如此健康。我被他身上沐浴液的气味包围，香草蛋糕的味道，我低头埋进肩窝，在这片醉人气息中寻找那窝可以盛水的锁骨，吮吸上去，那触感让我想起白巧克力广告，丝滑柔顺，我渴望嘬出蜜水一样吮吸着，把手放在他的腰侧，顺着光滑皮肤摸到后腰，溜进宽松睡裤里，再挑开内裤边缘，手掌严丝合缝的盖住极品蜜桃臀，勾人的小屁股，那挺翘弧度和我的手掌弧度完全契合，紧致软绵可以随意捏挤，手感极好，细白软肉从指缝溢出卡在指间。我一边褪下他的睡裤一边把手指往下移，把他整个剥干净，最后拉着他的内裤，同样沉睡的前端被放出来，曲起他的腿，最后一片布料也被我脱掉。</p><p>他的身躯，完美的呈现在我眼前。这是介于青涩与成熟的身体，有什么能比十几岁的男孩儿更让人心动呢，纤弱又充满活力，阳光都没有他闪耀，满赋生机与无尽可能，他在学习着去承担，可又对世界的另一套规则闻所未闻，他用生疏回应技巧，用回避来对抗未知，但如果没有办法在他必须直面时却像成年人一样坦然。<br/>于是我意识是我陷入了误区，不是所有男孩儿都像他这样，只有他才是第一无二的迷人。</p><p>我握着他的脚踝把他的双腿架在肩上，顺着小腿一路顺到腿根，手掌往后移动，同时抵住前端那根粉色的尺寸可观的嫩茎，舔舐柱身，双手把住两团臀肉掰开，分出两根手指揉弄中间的神仙穴，再把他的嫩茎含进去。于是我感受到神仙穴在吸咬的手指，嫩茎分泌出液体，我加大揉捏臀肉的力度，我开始期待他醒来了。<br/>他喘息起来，像小动物一样嘤咛，并且夹紧大腿，而我卡在他的腿间让他没办法合拢。</p><p>“嗯——”就在我又夹紧一根手指并且深入探寻时，他发出了一声算是高亢的呻吟，可以确定是醒了，因为他后面的神仙穴不要命的咬紧我的手指。<br/>“啊呃——变态……你滚出去——!!”可以肯定他是暴怒的，于是我含着他的前端重重一吸，小股腺液被吸出来，怒骂也被打断，他像条岸边的鱼猛挺下腰身，然后倒在床上开始大口喘气呻吟，扭着腰身缩着后穴。<br/>“甜心，不是什么变态，你可以理解为半夜经过翻窗而进的路人。”我空出来回他一句，这种简单的语言调戏最能刺激他。<br/>“啊啊——唔——哈啊、快点……再吸一下——嗯啊！！”他果然被刺激到了，呻吟突的拔高一截，开始理所应当的命令我为他服务，他对我的行为有些抗拒，但并不讨厌做爱。他按着我的头部不让我起来，口腔接受来自他的冲撞，年轻人的冲动，在一阵浊液释放后，我了解到深夜正餐开始了。<br/>“小可爱，你太甜了。”我在日上帝。<br/>他展现出高潮后的满足，身体放松摊在床上，一条腿滑落在我的臂弯里，我把精液吐在他的大腿根部，看液体顺着缓缓下滑流过会阴，淌到我的手背上，精液被手指动作带进甜蜜的穴口里，或许是因为浓稠甚至发出了咕哝咕哝的搅动声，液体在这缠绵中打湿床单，他可真热啊。<br/>我让他夹住我的腰，一手揉着他可人的胸部，靠在他耳边说：“心肝儿，闭上眼。”<br/>“嗯？”他扭屁股和我的手指打得火热，夹得的销魂，如果手指会射精早就它精尽指亡了，他张开小嘴露出点鲜红舌尖轻声喘息，眼神迷离。<br/>“闭上眼，我就是个半夜翻窗而入的过路人，是路人在和你做爱。”说完我感受手上淌过一波热液，青涩的身体总是经不起挑逗。<br/>“你太讨厌了！！你这个……”他害羞了，闭上眼睛咬紧下唇不再看我，却用小腿蹭着我的背部催促，“你还做不做了！”<br/>“男孩儿，我怎么能放弃一次艳遇呢。”</p><p>多有活力啊，用言语就能将他撩拨起来，直接表达自我，不懂得委婉，最重要的是他才十六岁。我把手指抽出，将阴茎一下嵌进湿淋穴内，他好软，下面像是活物吸咬着我，刚刚好的力度，能够轻松抽插，但又被软肉紧紧裹住，我实在想不出来有什么东西和神仙穴一样软，这屁股太棒了！他的呻吟卡在喉咙间，都变调了曲折绵长，是被甜蜜灌满溢出来的声音，他的叫床声是我听过的最好听的。</p><p>每天早上他穿着睡衣下楼，我都能看到尖尖的凸起，小巧精致，只有那一点点，我用舌尖戳着他雪白的胸部，一戳一个窝窝，他有些抗拒我的动作，推躲着我，但我们的下身紧紧连在一起，他没地方躲，我很好奇在这层皮肤下面有什么，于是我含上嫩粉乳尖。他颤了一下，黑暗让他的身体变得敏感。<br/>“别、别这样……”他挣扎着要逃离，反而增加了摩擦，变得好硬。<br/>我用牙齿咬住他樱桃似的乳尖，那口感如同果汁软糖那样，咬着往外拉扯一点点，他的吟叫一点点拔高放大。<br/>“啊、啊啊、啊啊——”然后我松开狠狠的嘬一口。<br/>他像高潮了一样收缩后穴，大口喘息，我抬头看向他，竟然哭了，但还逼着眼，泪水流的满脸都是，月光映在上面一闪一闪的。<br/>“可恶的路人弄疼你了吗。”我又亲上他红肿的乳尖，小心舔舐，不敢再动，下身卖力抽插。小可怜都说不出话来了，他抱住我的头，把我箍在胸前，却让我换到另一边。<br/>“好爽……”他闭着眼说道，“再来一次，好哥哥，像刚才那样再来一次。”<br/>“心肝儿你太棒了！”天呐，他竟然叫我哥哥！<br/>“嗯啊啊……你快点……”<br/>他的身体太美妙了，我重复刚才的动作，能感受到洁白躯体里蕴含的期待与渴望，我故意叼着他的乳头持续久一点，在他即将到忍耐极限时顶撞他体内的敏感点，然后比刚才更用力的吮吸，尽管我很清楚他不会出奶。<br/>“唔唔——呃啊啊——！！”<br/>但他因此射精高潮，我就着他在高潮中的疯狂收缩抽插几下也射在他体内。</p><p>他喘了好久才缓过神来，用挂着泪的眼角泛红的眼睛看着我。<br/>“你操得我好舒服。”<br/>竟然没怪我射在里面。</p><p> </p><p>晚安，我的小天使。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 欲望之门-上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的助理对你说他刚才去了洗手间。你应该等他回来，而不是像现在这样直接闯进去，这很无理。</p><p>冲动让你没有注意到微弱的嗡嗡声，你直接打开门，看到他完全背对着你，过长的衬衣松垮的挂在他身上，露出雪白的后颈和紧绷的大腿，裤子被他丢在地上。他一只脚踩在马桶边缘，手正穿过胯下在里面搅动着，衣服的遮挡让你看不到他的动作，而你这时才注意到那震动的声音。<br/>衣服随着他的动作滑动，露出正侵入他蜜穴深处捣弄的按摩棒以及握着它的手指，蜜穴跟着按摩棒的频率一阵一阵收缩，像朵正在绽放的花，并且正被甘露浇灌，花蕊湿漉漉的，他的手指是粉白色的，没有章法的在上面乱摸。</p><p>你的到来引起他注意，他把玩弄蜜穴的粉白手指从穴口挪下来，这个动作让你完全看清了这朵娇花的模样，一根粗大的淡粉色按摩棒深插在里面，把花口撑得圆圆的，你忍不住想起曾经品尝过的味道。</p><p>他冲你眨眨眼，伸手拽着你的领子把你拉上前，靠到你身上，你顺势把住他的腰肢，你知道你该干什么了。你摸上他肿胀的前端，这根兴奋的器官已经变得湿滑的并且不断往下滴着腺液，你已经看到地板上的水滴了，它填满了你的手心，你知道它的粉色的，你甚至能想到它在你手上是如何跳动的，他揽住你的肩膀，扭动着腰胯往你的手心里蹭。<br/>他的呜咽声穿插在深沉而缓慢的吐息间，这让你想到上一次，不是在这个地方，但也是在卫生间里，也是这个姿势，也用着按摩棒，你不是用手服侍他，而是用嘴，他当时按着你头操进你的嘴里搅动，猛烈到让你感到窒息，你同时用按摩棒插弄他的后穴，等最后他高潮的时候几乎摊在你身上，你吞掉了他的精液，这是对你的赏赐。</p><p>你的一只手伸在下面攥住正操动按摩棒的手指，帮他用力往深处顶弄着，手指也时不时的伴着按摩棒插进去，他被你的动作顶的尖叫不断，这让他现在像骑在你的手上一样。<br/>你不知道什么时候已经把裤子解开了，他的屁股不断顶向你蓬勃待发阴茎，使你的阴茎上面沾满了他自己的淫液，你蹭到他的大腿，他的腿在发抖，过不了多久他就会站不住，他会坐到你身上，这么一想你就更硬了。</p><p>他侧过脸看了你一眼，眼神里面的迷乱和欲望让你看不真切，但你知道他想要你把自己的老二操进他身体里，而不是像现在这样只是骑着你的手指。<br/>你是一条听话的狗狗，在他握着按摩棒深深顶动几下抽开后，你就把硬挺的阴茎送进去敞开的穴口，软嫩紧致的穴口立刻裹紧了你，里面是你熟悉且渴望的温暖和湿润，他湿透了，对，湿透了。</p><p>“啊、啊啊——”<br/>他彻底放开了自己的声音，极具少年气息的声音，你喜欢听他带着喘息的呻吟。<br/>他就像你第一次进入时那样紧紧的吸住你，不知疲倦的收缩再收缩，而你根本抵不住他的身体，不过被吸咬两三下就想射进去，但你不能，没有他的命令你不能射。你深深迷恋的身躯是你的痛苦与甜蜜的共同来源。<br/>“啊、啊——好狗狗——”你觉得没有什么声音比他的呻吟更动听了，你对着熟悉的那点凸起开始了冲撞。</p><p>因为进入的姿势，他现在侧身背对着你，你能看到他鼓胀的胸脯在侧面看就像是少女的酥胸，薄薄的微微隆起的一层，用手触碰是像水一样柔软难以抓紧，但会从指缝里面溢出来，如果用双手从两侧捧进就会出现一道缝，侧面弧度的最顶点处是一段没那么流畅的弧形凸起最后交至一点，那是你想亲吻的乳尖，平时也是柔软的粉色，但在你吸咬之后，哪怕只是含进去，它都会变成硬邦邦的像成熟的浆果一样。<br/>你想像个幼童一样吮吸里面不可能存在的奶水，你对他的依恋感使得他的身体对你永远有安全感，就像现在你的阴茎嵌在他身体最深处，你只舍得小幅度的抽离再挺入，你不想离他太远，你不知道别的狗是不是像你这样，但你贪恋他的身体，碰触他的肌肤让你感到安心。</p><p>“噢——好男孩好哥、哥啊啊……”你的阴茎围绕着凸起打转的撞击着，就像能再打开深处隐藏的什么穴口一样，你抽出一小节，再重进层层堆积的嫩肉，在那凸起上面来回碾过，他没力气站住，只是挂在你身上。<br/>虽然你没能含入他可爱的奶子，但他扯着你的手放到那团柔软上了，你很想两只手一起把他们揉弄到粉红色，可为了保持平衡你只能把另一只手覆盖到他的屁股上，那是更富有弹性更加丰满的白皙两股软肉，你的手指只需稍稍用力，就能深陷进这两团光滑挺翘的臀肉，而等你松开手，这对蜜桃臀就会恢复如初，你曾这么做过所以你知道，而他现在允许你尽情的揉动它们来取悦他自己。</p><p>“用力，那里啊啊——”他为了方便你的肏动转变姿势搂紧了你，这让你进入的更深了，顶撞的角度也有了变化，你的每一次撞击都让他更加搂紧你的肩膀，他的呻吟发生了明显的改变，更大声更绵长，还有，他开始叫你了。</p><p>“乖孩子啊、啊——”更多声音逃了出来，他已经被操开了，你很喜欢看到他被操开的样子。你在挺进的同时夹紧乳尖，在他尖叫的时候从软腻的臀肉摸向交合的穴口，在他呜咽的时候舔舐他白玉似的后颈。<br/>“哈啊…啊啊……”他的喘息越来越急促，你揉扯他的胸部，把它玩弄成粉红色，乳尖被揉搓成深石榴色，之前他曾正面骑在你身上，你的手指和阴茎一起肏他的后穴，最后他高潮的时候雪白的胸脯都变成了粉红色，你当时就在渴望亲吻这对娇嫩幼白的小奶子，这是多美妙的身体啊。</p><p>你从来都不敢随便触碰他的身体，但你对他永远有最原始的欲望，你在性爱中的每一分每一秒都想要完整的侵犯他，霸占他，羞辱他，想对着他浅粉色的耳朵说，他的小穴像荡妇般无法被满足，像妓女一样索求无度，他湿润的身体应该用来做爱，他应该一直待在阴茎上或者按摩棒上，把他肏的流出眼泪，哭着喊着求饶，但快感会让他在哭喊的同时扭着胯往你的鸡巴上坐，一直含着你的阴茎直到他忘记没有你在身体里是什么样感觉。<br/>他不喜欢你戴套，但也不喜欢内射，因为清理起来麻烦。<br/>所以他应该让你把精液射进去，让他的肚子里灌满你的精液，变得圆涨隆起，就像怀孕那样，生下一个又一个孩子，只为你生下属于你们的孩子，而他可爱的小奶子会因为哺乳的奶水而充盈涨大，充满奶水的胸部会在他走路时都晃动着，奶头也因为哺乳而肿大成深红色，到时候他身上的奶香味会更重，你将揉握他的奶子把奶水从里面挤出来，在每天早上挤进玻璃杯里喝干净。你会要求他每天都带紧乳夹防止乳液流出，只在做爱的时候去掉，因为你要一边吮吸他的奶水一边肏它，把他肏到喷奶。</p><p>但他不能生孩子，也不具备哺乳能力。而你更不敢射。<br/>你是一条听话的狗，你的身体不听从于你，而听从于他，没有他的命令，你不敢触碰他，也不敢射。对他而言你只是一根好用的活动按摩棒。<br/>但你对他持有的疯狂欲望从不停歇。</p><p>“不要停，再快啊啊啊——”他的尖叫声让你从幻想中脱身，也让在他体内耕作的肉棒又粗了一圈，你得非常克制着在不能射的同时让他爽到。你在想他的尖叫声会不会吸引人过来，那别人一定会被吓到。<br/>“哈啊——好孩子、啊啊……啊——!啊!!”他的呜咽声在你不知疲惫的搅动中变得破碎，他的喘息被你顶成高亢的声音从他嘴里大声溢出，他紧绷的大腿告诉你他处在绝妙的边缘，他在平时不会让你直接冲刺那块被腺体拱起的突出，但你知道他喜欢你一直碾在上面的感觉，就像现在这样，他爽到连声音都带着哭腔。<br/>他的叫声一次比一次高亢，他的嘴巴已经失控了，发出像在啜泣一样的呻吟，你知道他快达到顶峰，也就是再过一段时间，在他几声尖叫后。你对准他肠道内的凸起狠狠的冲刺，你的阴茎因为持续勃起表面的都浮起了筋络，在你的抽插中，这些起伏剐蹭着敏感肠壁。</p><p>“宝贝我要——啊啊——”他用力揽紧你的肩膀，大腿紧绷到能看出漂亮的肌肉纹路，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他后穴收缩的频率逐渐放缓。终于，他挺直脖颈，吐出两声迤逦绵长的呻吟，软瘫到你怀里，后穴被刺激的痉挛着一股一股的收缩，他的身上都是白色的粘液，还有地板上，还有马桶里面散开的星星点点，你从他的反应来看能感受到这股高潮让他有多么爽。</p><p>你就着他收缩的余韵在里面抽插，这会让他很舒服，但高潮带来的绞紧让挺入变得没那么容易。<br/>“别出去，唔啊……”你能听到他声音里的满足的倦怠，“继续。”</p><p>如果你的精液能进去他体内，他都能给你生四个孩子了，假如他能够孕育的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 欲望之门-下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>你明白他要让你做什么了，于是你慢慢抽动留在他体内的肉棒，生理反应会让高潮后的蜜穴排斥异物的插入，这个时候挺入他也不好受，每次进入都要破开层层吸绞的软肉，并且还有点涩，尽管里面都是润滑液，他现在就像刚开苞一样，需要耐心的开拓，但这把你吸的很爽，而等过一会儿他也更爽。<br/>他靠在你怀里，被你顶的来回摇晃，高潮过后的的抽插让他有些难耐，依偎在你身上轻声哼叫，他拽紧你的胳膊，跟随着你的节奏扭胯送臀，一点点感受你在他体内的辗转起伏，但他的身体会不由自主的躲着你。<br/>于是他勾下你的肩膀，挺起胸口，你立刻领悟了他的命令，亲吻上因为激烈的高潮而变成粉色的胸脯。你嘴上吸着他的乳头，手指拉扯着另一边奶头，这对珍贵的小奶子现在都躺在你手里，并且还被你含在嘴里。高潮过后的身体湿润而敏感，你就像吸奶一样轻咬住已经变成深粉色的乳头，用舌头围绕着乳晕打转，就像真的能吸出奶水那样，你的动作毫不意外的让他呻吟出声，你把成熟的果实吐出来，对着坚定湿润的乳头吹几口凉气，他的呻吟立刻变得细碎，你又用舌面磨着乳头舔舐，他因此挺直身子往你嘴巴里送，这对起伏明显光滑柔韧的胸部在你的掌控之下了，你吃的啧啧作响仿佛真的舔吸出奶一样。<br/>你一边揉捏他的胸部，一边肏他的屁股，同时大力揉捏着他的臀肉。他从嘴巴里散发出享受的声音，你们开始了新的一轮。<br/>“唔唔啊……”他维持着半侧身的姿势，这让你很不好动，要么你只能吸他的奶子，那你的肉棒就没办法全插进去，肏不进去太里面，但你也不想放开他的奶子，他也不想。他的性器又立起来了，小腹有些鼓起在侧面看成了一道浅浅的弧，那里面都是积攒的液体，他的会阴也一直缩紧着，你很想放下一只手摸摸他的肚子，或者轻挠他的性器根部与会阴。<br/>但如果你真这么做了他一定会抽你。<br/>你想让他正对着你，用那双有力的大腿夹紧你的腰部，你也大胆的像他传递这个信息了，你扶着他的奶子让他又转过来一点，但他依旧没有要转过来的意思。如果没有他的允许，你连开口讲话都要思索再三。</p><p>你松开他的胸脯，那两团丰满的嫩肉的尖端已经被你啃咬成鲜红色，你觉得它们刚被吐出来的时候还抖了一下，你真的很喜欢他的胸，但你再不松开它就要被舔破皮了。<br/>你一松开，他就转过身去，又是背对着你，实际上他讨厌后入式，因为这个姿势很无趣。因为姿势的转变，你的阴茎理所应该的全部埋进去，你箍紧它的他的腰臀，用拇指在他的臀肉上滑动，他双手向后扶着你的手臂，你能想象到这个姿势从正面看会有多么突出胸部。<br/>你挺胯往他的臀肉上撞击，胯部拍到臀肉上发出皮肉相撞的啪啪声，你开始往他的敏感点上肏。<br/> <br/>“嗯嗯啊——啊——”他的呻吟从此不再间断，比刚才还要大声。他从不收敛自己的声音，即使是在随时可能有人进来的卫生间里。你知道他现在很舒服，他今天也很兴奋，你现在是他的好男孩好哥哥好狗狗或者随便什么东西，那不重要，只要能把他肏爽了，他只忠于自己的欲望，所以他不会克制自己的声音，如果有人进来他可能会更加兴奋。<br/> <br/>那富有弹性的雪白的软肉已经被拍打成亮红色，在几声急切的呻吟后，他松开一只手捂着肚子回靠到你身上喘气，你捞起他一条大腿继续往深处肏，他的头仰靠在你肩膀上，眉目紧闭，鲜红的嘴唇里是喘息和止不住的吟叫。你耳边都是放肆的淫叫，如果只听声音他就是个不知羞耻的荡妇，他就应在坐在你的鸡巴上哭。你把他的臀胯稍微举起再放下，让他的蜜穴砸到你的肉棒上，他因为你这串动作而扭动，他现在的身体非常敏感，禁不住你这样肏他。<br/>“别停下，快点，啊啊——唔……”你低头看他迷乱的深情，湿润的嘴唇里都是无休止的呻吟，你的注意力被他泛着水光的嘴唇吸引走了，你想吻他，想把他的声音都堵进自己嘴里，他发现了你的分神，露出你经常看到的表情，他总会愿意满足自己的小狗。<br/>于是他吻上了你，唇齿厮磨，你把他的呻吟声都吞进了肚子里，柔软的唇瓣是他身上最柔软的地方，他的舌尖像棉花糖一样绵软的。这是难得的机会，一个深入的吻，你现在只想把他抱在怀里全心全意的只进行这个吻，把他亲到晕过去。</p><p>他的小奶子挤压在你的身上，你能感受到那团软软的东西，乳尖在你身上的衣料上摩擦。他握着你的手揉抓这他的胸部，然后往下移，让你抚摸微微凸起的小腹，他让你轻轻按一下，带来的就是连亲吻都无法堵住的尖叫，现在你每一次挺入都伴随着他的抖动，他的柱顶上面挂着水珠，你知道他快忍不住了。<br/>他松开了你的嘴巴大口喘息，他的声音也像不够用一样，你对着他体内哪一点极尽碾磨，他握着你在手掌在肚子上难耐的揉动，屁股扭来扭去躲避着你的冲撞，小穴一缩一缩的，让你摸一下他的会阴，或者再要你撞上一下，他准能射出来。<br/>你不知道他现在是不是还清醒着，但如果你能让他爽到，他是不会责罚你的，于是你悄悄的拨开他的臀缝抚摸了下交合的缝隙，然后在他的会阴处轻轻按揉了几下。<br/>“啊啊——”他的声音突然中止，浑身战栗，他抓紧你的手臂，然后一股水流喷射而出，射到马桶盖上，流淌低落进马桶里，那显然不是精液，那分量离比精液要多得多，并且更加稀薄，这个过程比射精更持久，你拉着他的大腿持续抽插，他沉浸在这个漫长的快感里，后穴不再收紧，只是吸附着肉棒，但你每冲刺一下，他都会轻微的瑟缩一下，同时发出像哭泣一样的嘤咛。</p><p>液体混在水中看不出颜色，你猜他之前一定喝了大量水。他喜欢被被肏到射尿，或者被按摩棒肏尿，那种成倍的快感才会让他满足。性爱让他得到放松，但他从不沉迷于此。<br/>他用了几分钟从极致的高潮中缓过来，翻过身额头顶在你的肩膀上，等你给他穿好衣服后，他推门而出。</p><p> </p><p>你们重新回到房间，工作人员早就离开了，看来你们应该折腾了有段时间。<br/>他一进房间就躺倒沙发里闭上眼，你跪在沙发边上，他衣摆捶到地上，袒露出淡粉的前胸，他闭上眼睛，看来是准备睡一会儿，你准备拿毯子给他盖，就在这时他轻轻的呼出一口气，睁开眼，对你勾了下手指。<br/> <br/>你拖着依旧硬挺的性器爬到他身边，一只关节粉红的手指覆盖到你的肉棒上。张艺兴的手不像它的颜色那样温暖，有点凉，而你快疯了，你刚才又差点射出来。你怕他，如果没有他的允许，你不敢射，他的话像贞操带一样锁着你发硬的下体，不让你射。<br/>纤细冰凉的手指握住你的肉棒，没有继续动作，下体涨痛到快要爆炸，你当然想就着他的手指磨蹭，但也只是想想，你浑身紧绷到颤栗，他看着你这幅模样大笑起来，像发现新玩具一般，在堪比一个世纪长的几秒钟后，他开始用大拇指和食指捻动你的鸡巴上的马眼。<br/>他手指哪怕一毫米的揉动你都感受得万分清楚，他揉得特别慢，他在玩弄你，而你爽得几乎要晕过去，你缓慢的吐出一口气，突然觉得他握住的不是你的鸡巴，你爽到爆炸也痛到爆炸，刺激的感官交织在一起却让你保持了混乱的清醒，你脑子里都是射的念头，但你不敢射，你的阴茎已经不属于你了，它被张艺兴锁上了，只听张艺兴的话。<br/>你看着他细白的手腕神使鬼差的伸出手，你想要阻止他，在你意识到自己的动作后，小心翼翼的抬头看他的表情，你想他可能还没有意识到你的动机，但你错了，你正对上他的目光。<br/>他还是那副模样，亮晶晶的眼眸，带着浅浅的笑意笑意。<br/>你溃不成军，谁能抵抗张艺兴呢？张艺兴给你做手活，这说出去谁回信呢，然而这比梦境还虚幻的事正在你身上发生。</p><p>你的阴茎毕竟是根正常阴茎，即使再能忍耐，前段流出的腺液都已经把他的手弄得湿淋淋的，你现在听不到什么声音，只有扑通扑通的心跳声，冷汗直冒，脑子里一边是爆炸的快感一边是折磨的忍耐。<br/>就在这种微妙的平衡中，他坐起身抬手从旁边的抽屉里摸出一根东西，一根嫩粉色的按摩棒。<br/>是张艺兴上一条狗狗送给他的礼物，一根用张艺兴的阴茎倒膜的按摩棒，他觉得有趣就收起来了。<br/>你现在觉得自己脑子一定出了问题，在这种关头还能想到这些事的细节。</p><p>他翻身趴到你身上，塌下腰，趴得更低了，低到你能感受到他的鼻息喷在阴茎上，他轻哼一声，一口热气席卷了你的肉棒，按摩棒开始响了，刚被肏过的肉穴很容易插进去东西，你甚至能想象到它们是如何急迫的吸进去这根震动的粉色巨物。而你只能看到两瓣雪团夹紧着嫩粉色手指，手指在两团软肉间拨弄起伏，他另一只手还是不紧不慢的弄两根手指揉搓，你突然觉得忍不住了，想要射出来，就在这时他睁眼睛扫了你一眼。</p><p>他弯下腰靠近你，你突然意识到他要做什么了，他舔了下唇，这让嘴唇的颜色更加鲜红，他还在压低身体，粉色的舌尖露出一点点，他嘴巴要靠近你的性器了。他可能要给你口，你这样想到，嘭。</p><p>于是你射了。<br/>射到他的脸上和头发上，但没射到嘴里，因为他的嘴巴刚才闭合着，现在正微张着喘气。<br/>你身下的毯子上都是汗渍，这是从未有过的爽感。<br/>他用纸巾把自己的脸擦干净，说道:“狗狗不听话。”你不敢出声，这句话让你把刚才爽翻天的感觉都抛到了一边，你鼻头一酸快要哭出来，因为你以后不能再做他的狗了，主人不需要不听话的狗。<br/>他往前坐你胸膛上，屁股里还塞着不停震动的按摩棒，他沉下腰把前端送到你嘴里就不动了，你吸着他粉色性器的前段，看他微笑着和你对视，红润的嘴巴一张一合。<br/>“舔出来。”<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>